


Daddy Dearest

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Infidelity, Kink Exploration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Partners, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Subdrop, Voyeurism, step-father/step-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Newt will do anything to help keep his mother happy, even if it means taking over her marital duties with his new stepfather.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 98
Kudos: 1608





	1. Chapter 1

Newt knows he and his mother are very lucky. 

After many years of barely scraping by financially, they live in a very comfortable penthouse. Anything they could want would be given to them if only they asked. 

When Newt had been expelled from Hogwarts he had thought his chance at a good life was over. But then Dumbledore suggested he try the schools in America. They were trying to coax more magic born over to their country and offered help with paying for schooling. They were more lenient than Hogwarts. So, in order to earn his wand, Newt’s mother had packed them over to America. During a fundraiser for the school, she had met Percival Graves and the rest was history. 

Newt suddenly had a stepfather and they suddenly went from a one-room apartment in a small town to multiple places throughout America. Because the Graves were a powerful family apparently. Newt's mother had hit the jackpot apparently. Everyone was delighted to meet her and welcomed her into the family and Newt was embraced as a son. Really, they were set for life. 

Newt wondered why his mother felt the need to self-sabotage. Since he was a young boy, Newt had seen it. Watching her break up with men who would treat her well and going to the cruel sort. More than once she had slept with others while with a man. 

“Our secret,” she would tell Newt with an enchanting smile and wink. 

She was very charming, making their hard life much brighter with a positive attitude. Even as she slept with men for money and pocketed things when no one was looking. More than once she had talked her way out of trouble, managing to charm the coldest of shopkeepers who caught her stealing.

Newt saw her when she was dazzling and he took care of her when she wasn’t. When she would lay in bed for weeks and ignore everything. Seeming lost inside herself. Newt would lay with her and be a good child. Would bring her water and bits of food they had. He would look after her until she could smile again. 

“My precious boy,” she would say and smile so brightly as if all was right in the world once more. 

She was his mother and Newt loved her.

But he wished she could withhold the need to turn chaotic more, that she could settle in some way. 

Newt’s mother and Percival Graves were married for less than a year before trouble started.

It began with his mother dropping potions off in Newt’s room. Little blue vials on his shelves and tucked in his nightstand. 

“What are these?” He asked her the third time he noticed her dropping them off. It was the summer months and he was home. But still studying so he could do well in his final year. Newt had nearly lost his ability to earn his wand. It had been shocking and now he was intent on getting it. Percival liked Newt’s work ethic and so supplied him with many books on school subjects and offered tutors as well. Newt would be over-prepared, his mother complained but Newt wanted to be so. 

“These? Just little potions to keep babies away.” She explained with a smile and low voice. 

Newt frowned at his mother as she winked secretively in response. It was no secret that Percival wanted children. His family was all about bloodlines and there was no doubt part of the reason he had married Newt’s mum was because she was new blood. 

“Just for a bit, I’m not ready to lose my figure just yet.”

Newt sighed out but nodded his head and minded his own business. 

When he graduated, Percival threw a party for him. It was far too much for Newt, too much noise and people crowding him. Everyone wanting to shake hands with him. Newt’s mum was good at deflecting the attention thankfully. Distracting people so Newt could slip away. 

They had rented a penthouse ballroom and Newt hid on the balcony, looking at the city spread out under him. 

“Crowds bother you?” A low voice asked and Newt started a bit, looking at Percival as he approached, a fancy tumbler in his hand. 

“This was for you and you seem to be in pain being here,” he wasn’t being mean, more curious and maybe a touch apologetic. Newt and Percival maintained a friendly existence without actually learning much about one another. Percival had tried a bit in the beginning but Newt had long learned to artfully dodge his mother’s lovers’ attempts to win her favour through him. 

He hadn’t expected the marriage, even though the first person his mum told was him. 

Newt hadn’t been sure of it, not because of Percival, but because of his mother’s nature. 

He felt a little bad for this man. 

“I’m not fond of them, I like the quiet more.”

“Why did you want this party then?”

Newt glanced at the man a moment, his gaze moving over his shoulder to see him mum laughing surrounded by enchanted people. She must have indicated to the man Newt wanted this. 

“It seemed like the thing to do,” Newt decided, looking back at Percival and finding his gaze unexpectedly sharp.

“You cover for your mother a great deal, don’t you?” The man noted and Newt looked away, sitting up straight as he pushed away from the balcony. 

“Thank you for this party, it’s exactly what I had hoped for,” Newt lied through a smile and went to his mother’s side. He very politely ignored Percival for the rest of the night, making sure his mum was having fun and happy. 

A few months after, Newt was working on a plan to start travelling around America to research magical creatures. The wizarding university in New York was offering a grant for someone interested in learning more about the ‘magical world within America’. Newt was working to apply for it and if he was given the grant he would have enough to travel for a year. 

His mum never knocked on his bedroom door, so Newt knew it was her when someone walked in. She would open the door and let herself into his room always. Percival rarely sought him out and always knocked. Same with the servants.

Newt looked up as his mum drank one of her birth control potions down. 

“Percival is out of the city for the week,” he noted and his mum just winked and kissed Newt’s brow. Patting his hair like he was still a little boy before she left.

He watched her go and sighed out, resolving to work hard to get the grant done and hopefully submitted and approved before this marriage fell apart. 

It was rather obvious when Percival found out. 

Newt looked up when his bedroom door was slammed open, he dropped the book he was reading and took his wand in hand. Percival ignored him though, anger vibrating off of him as he tore opened his closet and then bedside drawers. After a moment he simply raised his wand and muttered a spell, wand moving in precise motions. After a pause, everything of magic went flying from all over the room to pile neatly on the bed. Newt’s foot moved to rest on his suitcase but his charms were strong enough to resist the pull, his creatures safe. 

“An auror spell?”

“For raids,” The man snapped out, voice tight in anger as he picked up Newt’s trinkets and examined them. Sorting through them until he picked up the first blue vial. He picked up five and set them aside. 

“Is there any reason you need potions to prevent pregnancy?” 

“Actually, I do have the ability to bear, but it’s not something that can be done without some magical help.” Newt closed his book, watching as the older man sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. 

“You knew. You’re not even remotely surprised. This isn’t new to you, I take it she runs around on all her lovers?”

Newt sighed out, feeling bad, as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” he offered sincerely and the older man huffed out. 

“I married her, I was dumb enough to marry her.”

Newt looked at the floor, guilt stirring in him. 

“She does love you, in her way.”

“I’d prefer a loyal and honest way,” the man grunted back. Newt felt very out of depths, he’d seen lovers raging before, breaking their stuff or yelling. It was always far worse when they were sad and crying. Percival was neither, just looking tired and worn down in a way that Newt felt far too much empathy with. 

“Mum’s life hasn’t been easy. Too many people have hurt her. She can’t seem to stay happy long until she makes mistakes, but she means well. She’s a good person.”

“I don’t doubt that, she’s a bright soul,” Percival agreed. 

“Try talking with her maybe, she’ll be more honest than you expect, I think.”

The man nodded his head and for the first time, Newt hoped they could work their marriage out. 

Something changed between Newt’s mum and Percival. They spent more time together, going out to events where his mum would dress up in fancy outfits. Newt could see how much she adored it. Going from their second-hand clothing filled with mending spells to things custom-tailored by famous designers. He hoped she was trying her best, to stay with Percival, who could give her everything she deserved. 

Percival sought Newt out more as well, spending time with him. He helped him with his grant application and even suggested a few spots known for magical creatures in America. Newt knew it wasn’t wise to get attached but he did feel badly for the man who was clearly trying. So a little friendship began to bud between them. 

For the summer, it seemed almost as if things might work out well. Newt was approved for his grant and his mum was building a good relationship with her husband. They smiled and talked like friends and Newt could see that there was something good between them. 

So it caught him off guard. 

He woke late in the night, hearing something in the hallway. Getting up, he checked on the creatures he had in his care. The suitcase was quiet as everyone was sleeping or going about their business. Reassured, he pulled on a robe and peeked out his door, half expecting to find his mum. 

Instead, Percival was there, sitting in a heap in the hall. A house-elf was standing down the hallway a bit, looking flustered. Newt stepped from his room and motioned to the elf that it was ok. 

“Are you alright?” Newt asked, reaching down to right the vodka bottle so it stopped spilling into the carpet. 

“I’m fine,” Percival grumbled, a growl in his tone but nothing real behind it. 

“I know,” Newt replied calmly, making sure to keep his tone passive and avoid aggression. He carefully helped the man sit up properly. He weighed more than Newt’s mum ever had but Newt had been looking after her since he was a child. He knew how to handle the weight as he maneuvered the man up to his feet carefully. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Newt suggested, leading the man towards the bedroom across from his own. 

“Might as well,” Percival agreed, tone lighter now. 

A glass of water and a hangover potion was already waiting at the bedside. 

Percival wasn’t steady as Newt led him to the bed and set him down, he reached for Newt unexpectedly and Newt jerked and slipped. He toppled onto Percival and the man was trying to sit up and making it worse for Newt to move. They ended up in a heap and when Percival rolled them, Newt was suddenly under him. Percival was very close, chuckling lightly as he peered down at Newt. 

“You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?” He asked, far too close. But he didn’t fight when Newt rolled them and got off the bed. He should help him get his shoes off but Newt felt a little startled with the pretty comment and so managed a quick good night before leaving. 

“Did you ever expect such a wonderful life?” Newt’s mum asked him a few days later. She had taken Newt out to go shopping for what he would need for his big trip across America. 

“I never realized how good everything could be,” she added, smiling at the attendant and flustering him. They were looking at luggage with extension charms. When Newt first attended Hogwarts, his mum had bought him his suitcase with proper money. Through his years there, a professor had helped him manage the extension charms within it and make them even deeper. Some of Newt’s first spell work was within his suitcase and he felt rather attached to it. But for other things he could carry a second case he supposed. 

“It’s very nice,” he replied to his mom, smiling weakly to her happy beam. 

“I just, I can’t imagine going back now, I don’t know how I’d manage.”

“We’d find a way, we always have,” Newt noted. 

“I suppose, but that’s just depressing to even think of.”

He let his mum drag him around the shops, buying him things he didn’t really need. What he did need for the trip he had already secured with grant funds. They did their shopping and went home to meet Percival and go out to dinner. Now that Newt was going to leave soon, his mother was insisting on making him spend time with her. He did love her, but dining out every night wasn’t his ideal. Still, he put on a smile and let her enthusiasm guide them. 

Halfway during the meal, his mum went over to another table to chat with the people there, apparently knowing one of the men among the group.

“She fits in well,” Percival commented. Making Newt glance at his mum as she chatted away. 

“Barely a year and she’s made friends with all the right people. She’s far more cunning than people give her credit for.”

“Mum’s always been charming,” Newt decided to say and the man’s gaze slid over to Newt. They hadn’t talked about the incident but Newt doubted the man even recalled it. He had never acted inappropriately before and Newt was willing to see it more of a drunken stupor than anything dangerous. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Percival agreed, his gaze still on Newt.

It was only two weeks before Newt intended to leave when it happened. His mum came home late with somebody not Percival and Newt sighed heavily. It was clear his mother loved their lifestyle but she wasn’t able to maintain proper behaviour. Newt knew she would be fine eventually but that he also needed to let her know that Percival was on to her. Maybe even suggest to Percival that it was happening. 

Newt was up for a late-night snack, working late after finding a niffler injured in an alleyway. The poor thing was settled now, sleeping in Newt’s suitcase safely. Once he ate something, he too would go to bed. But then he heard his mother and some stranger giggling in the hall and decided to eat in the kitchen and avoid them. But not long after, he heard the front door open once more and panic seized him. He rushed into the hall and found Percival there, wearing a dark and intent look. 

“Did she take the bait?”

Newt didn’t even deny it, stepping in the way and hoping to defuse the situation. 

“You should go, find someone for the night, or let me talk to her, I’ll make him leave.” 

Percival’s gaze settled on Newt and a look of disdain crossed his handsome features. 

“Do you often clean up after her? You make me think she wants this, even though it’s clear she doesn’t.” 

“She doesn’t know what's good for her,” Newt defended. 

“She will when she’s out on her ass without a coin to her name. Watching all her ‘friends’ sneering at her when she’s not among the ‘wealthy’.”

Newt held his ground as the man approached him. 

“It’s clear that cheating is common among the ‘wealthy’ I’ve heard her talking with other women, about who they’ve slept with.” 

“I don’t care what other people do, that’s my wife, fucking some idiot on my bed. Do you know she’s been refusing me? Turning me away at every chance. And then flaunting it behind my back, how is that trying?”

Newt felt tears burning behind his eyes, Percival was so angry that things were moving in the room. Floating up and threatening to explore in reaction to his rage. But he wouldn’t let the man hurt his mother, there was nothing Newt wouldn’t do for her. 

“Is that all you need? Sex?” Newt questioned, stepping forward and feeling so out of depth but desperate. He would be gone soon, he wanted to, but if he couldn’t fix this first, his mum would be in danger. Newt couldn’t leave her alone then. 

He’d have to stay. 

“What’s so special about her?” He made himself ask. Because if Percival cheated as well, he didn’t have the grounds to be so enraged. 

“Really? Is this the game you want, boy?” 

“No game,” Newt breathed, reaching up with trembling fingers to pull at Percival’s coat, trying to be flirty like he had seen his mum do a thousand times “If all you really need is company, I can do that.” 

For a moment he was sure the man was going to throw him off. But then he was moving so fast and Newt’s back hit the wall and Percival leaned in and kissed him hard. 

His first kiss. 

It hurt, it felt like he was being punished, but Newt made himself stay there, not resisting. His hands clutched Percival’s coat and after a moment the man shifted. He left Newt’s mouth and pushed his face into Newt’s neck, licking at his skin. That caught Newt off guard. The wet feeling of someone's tongue on his skin. Something in his belly flipped without permission, making Newt squirm. Percival kissed his neck now, pressing kisses and then nipping harshly with his teeth. Each time they grazed his skin Newt gasped out, trembling a bit. Percival would lick over the faint hurt and then suck at the skin. It should have felt odd, maybe bad, but something in Newt was lit up. The fact that it was Percival of all people, mouthing at his neck and pulling at his robe, that his hands were so skilled, it made Newt feel a bit dizzy. 

Percival pulled back suddenly, mouth open to say something. But his words seemed to die as Newt blinked at him, feeling dazed as the man stared at him. 

“You like that boy?”

Newt blinked and tried to deny it, shaking his head. 

“You’re so damn pretty, better looking than her even, you know that? Get on your knees.”

Feeling unsteady, he obeyed, not knowing what else to do. His knees hit the floor harder than he intended and he reached out, catching himself on Percival’s thighs. Newt swallowed weakly as Percival undid his trousers, pulling his zipper down. Suddenly, there was a cock in his face. Newt had never been so close to one. It felt intimidating and he ducked back without thinking. Fingers went into his hair and pulled him back, making him look up. 

“Come on then, you want me to look the other way? Make it worth it.” 

Newt honestly didn’t know what to do for a moment. But then he thought of the years when he was young and curious about the mystery of sex and his mum was never overly careful about going to her room. He has a vague memory of her pressing her mouth to someone’s cock, parting her lips to lick at it. 

The idea was a bit repulsive, Newt can’t imagine it tasted good but he doesn’t have much choice at all. So he leaned forward and made himself part his lips. There was a bit of something wet at the tip, oozing out of the slit. Newt was distracted trying to look at it and ended up bumping his jaw against the cock before him. Feeling something moist and hot smear around his cheek and chin.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never blown anyone,” Percival muttered and Newt looked up at him. 

“I’ve never done anything.”

“You’re twenty years old.”

Newt felt a flush of humiliation ride through him. He had never been liked by his peers as a student in Hogwarts and  Ilvermorny had been the same. 

“That was my first kiss,” he admitted, feeling self-conscious as he glanced up at the man. Percival looked startled, his anger fading and something else coming into his expression that Newt couldn’t read. But if he doesn’t do this with Newt, it won’t put him on equal grounds as his wife for cheating. Newt’s gone this far, he needed to see it through. 

“Just tell me what to do,” he muttered, leaning forward and licking at the tip of the cock in his tongue impulsively. He wasn't ready for the heavy smell of it or the tang on his tongue. He hadn't thought it would taste at all. But there’s a flavour there, something faintly salty and that was somehow distinctly Percival. Feeling so out of depth, Newt parted his lips and pressed a more meek kiss on the tip. He dared to glance up again and Percival who was watching him oddly still. 

So he reached up with his hands, thinking of all the things he liked to do when he masturbated. Newt might not be well experienced with others but knew what he liked on himself. A firm hand along the base and then a nice long stroke in one smooth motion. His hand was dry and without thinking about it, Newt spat into his palm to make the movement glide more easily. He pressed another kiss to the head and licked at it a bit, feeling a spurt on his tongue as he did so. 

It was a relief to feel a hand in his hair, tipping his head back a bit. 

“Open your mouth,” Percival commanded and his tone was different. For some reason, it caught Newt off guard. Something about the tone and words making goosebumps rise on his skin and a shiver run up his spine. Swallowing, Newt did as he was told and opened his mouth. 

“Put your tongue out,” something about the tone, low and intent. Newt didn’t know why he felt the way he did about it but there was no doubt it was doing something to him. 

Newt pushed his tongue out as he was told and the hand on his hair moved downward, Percival’s thumb rubbing on Newt’s lip and then into his mouth, pushing his tongue down. His other hand curled over the hand Newt had on his cock. Making him startle and realize he had stopped stroking. Percival’s hand was over his own now, guiding his movements. It felt too warm, just like the erection in Newt’s fingers. Everything felt too much. Narrowing in on the moment. 

The man’s breath caught and Newt glanced up, meeting Percival’s gaze as the man came. A white streak of semen splattering over Newt’s cheek and making him jump. But Percival’s hand on his tongue tugged him closer and the next shot went into his mouth. Salty and bitter on his tongue as Percival cursed softly and made Newt’s hand move in short little jerks at the tip as the semen came. The head pushed under his fingers and Newt could feel more ropes of seed splattering in his mouth, dribbling out and down his chin. 

Percival was breathing hard, looking down at Newt with such intensity. His thumb left his mouth and wiped the semen on Newt’s face off slowly. Swiping it up and wiping on Newt’s tongue. Without thinking, Newt closed his mouth and swallowed. It was bitter but the fact of what it was, someone’s seed, it felt so dirty and bad and it made his cock throb so hard. 

Newt realized he was hard, his own cock pressing against his sleeping pants. Percival seemed to notice too, looking down at it. 

Newt hadn’t expected that, he hadn’t ever cared about sex before. 

Startled and far too overwhelmed he jerked back from the man and got to his feet quickly. Without looking back he ran to his room and closed the door, ignoring his mum and her lover’s noises as he pressed his back to the closed door of his room and slowly sank down to the floor. 

He half expected a fight, but Percival never came down the hall. After what felt like hours, Newt just crawled to his bed and got in, curling up and closing his eyes. Trying to banish the sight of the cock in front of him and the bitter taste still on his tongue. He knew he should rinse his mouth out, he knew that, but he didn’t. 

Percival came home the next evening as he was expected to and he pretended as if nothing had happened at all. 

Newt waited, bated breath, but nothing happened. 

They went out for dinner and Percival was polite and Newt’s mum was charming as ever. Everyone acted like nothing had happened and Newt felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. 

To compensate for that confusion, he worked more in his suitcase. Tending to the niffler and bowtruckles who were too attached to him from Hogwarts. He had a few horned serpents, too young to leave and a whole group of nogtails, plus a jackalope with a broken foot. It was easy to treat them, Newt knew what to do at least. It wasn’t a muddled mystery like Percival and the work soothed Newt’s nerves. 

He was left in peace thankfully. His mum didn’t seem to notice his odd behaviour since Newt was always in his suitcase working. Percival’s gaze felt hot and heavy now but he gave Newt his space and let him be. After the first few days Newt felt much better. The problem with that however was once the shock of it died down, Newt’s mind refused to stop thinking about how it felt. How Percival’s cock had tasted and felt in his hands, the scent and heat of him. The way the man had looked down at Newt when he came, his eyes so riveted. In his teens, Newt had dealt with erections coming and going, but they seemed to return now, always reacting when his mind thought about it even for just a quick moment. 

Three days after it happened, Newt masturbated. In the safety of his suitcase away from his creatures’ gaze, he took hold of his cock. He used his spit and the fluid leaking from the tip as lubrication and stroked himself. His mind bombarded him with sensations. With how Percival’s hand had felt over his own and the way his thumb had pressed on Newt’s tongue. Without thinking, Newt reached and mimicked the hold, pressing his own thumb on his tongue like Percival had. He came almost immediately with a shiver. Panting for breath and looking down at the seed in his palm. 

For the first time, it didn’t feel like enough. His erections persisted and it was the last thing Newt needed in his life. He was getting ready to travel and learn about magic creatures as he had dreamed of since he was a boy. Things between his mum and Percival had settled in some odd way as well. He just needed to focus and get through the rest of his time at the penthouse. 

Come the weekend, his mum dressed up nice and kissed Newt on the cheek. He had just felt comfortable enough to read outside the suitcase. Looking at his mum, he felt something in his stomach drop. 

“Where are you going?”

“Out for a bit, drinks with some ladies and a bit of dancing, I’ll be home before you know it.” 

Newt had heard it a thousand times, and more than once not seen his mother for a few days after. 

“Must you?” He asked, licking his lips. He needed her to stay there, to be in the house. He wasn’t sure why but he knew it. He wasn’t scared was the problem, he was eager. 

“Just a few hours,” she reassured him. 

Once she was gone, Newt considered hiding in the case but something in him refused to go. Newt told himself he was scared, not excited. He tried to read his book and never got anywhere for a full hour before deciding on going to bed early. 

Newt went to shower telling himself there was no special reason that he scrubbed himself so clean. He didn't have his mum's fancy soaps and shampoos. But he had a bar of sandalwood she had given him a year ago, rarely used. Creatures didn’t like strong scents. But Newt cleaned off with that and tried not to think about why he was doing so. He cleaned himself up thoroughly and ignored his erection as he got out and towelled off. He dried himself and went to his closet, peering through his sleeping clothes and feeling silly. Looking through them and considering the silk pyjamas his mum had bought him a few months ago. Feeling all worked up and so foolish, Newt put on the pair he usually wore. A pair of worn sleeping pyjama pants and nothing else. He cast a quick heating charm on the blankets and then slid in, wondering if he should take a potion to sleep better. 

Newt ended up laying wide awake for almost three hours. 

Waiting.

When the door to his room clicked slowly, his heart sped up and Newt closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps on his carpet floor and the bed shifted as someone sat on the edge. Newt felt cool fingers stir his hair and he wanted to keep pretending but something in him made him flutter his eyes and blink them open. Percival was there, looking down at Newt. 

“Your mom’s out for the night,” Percival commented and Newt flushed, snuggling under his blankets but not disagreeing. The man’s long calloused fingers were petting Newt’s hair and it felt so nice. 

“Do you know how hard I tried this week?”

Newt glanced up at the older man, peering at him as Percival looked down so calmly. 

“I charmed her so well, made her laugh and smile. But in the end, she refused me, saying she wasn’t feeling well. I think she likes seeing me suffer.”

Newt shook his head in negative and tried to ignore the way his cock was throbbing. 

“Will you help me, darling? Take care of me because your mom won’t?”

Newt shivered, swallowing weakly and nodding his head. Percival smiled at him, like he was proud and his hand came from Newt’s curls. 

“Let me in,” Percival requested as he got off the bed and Newt lifted the covers so the man could slide under with him. His fingers were a bit cold as they touched Newt’s sides, making him start. Percival coaxed him closer, gently pulling Newt into his arms and holding him tight. Newt tucked his head and pressed his nose to Percival’s collarbone. He was still dressed, not his vest and cufflinks and all, but a shirt and trousers still on. He was wearing a scent, cologne or aftershave, something warm that reminded Newt of the forest. 

“Have you thought of me this week?”

Newt nodded his head.

“About what we did?”

He nodded again. 

“Did you like it?”

Feeling guilty and so forbidden, Newt nodded his head a third time. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Percival confessed, shifting so his mouth was near Newt’s ear, his warm breath on the shell of his ear. He felt hypersensitive to it, each warm puff of breath making Newt quiver a tiny bit. 

“The way you looked up at me, I’d forgotten, how good sex could be, how good it could feel.”

Newt licked his lips, swallowing weakly as Percival shifted closer to him, letting their bodies touch, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. That meant Percival could feel Newt’s erection but he could also feel Percival's as well. Knowing he was just as affected. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked and Newt nodded his head. Words wouldn't come, he’d never felt so shy and nervous before, but he knew already. He wanted more of this, wanted to feel like he had been kneeling before the man. He felt gentle but firm fingers touch his chin and slowly make him pull back and look up as Percival moved his head. 

It didn't feel like his first kiss at all. Percival pressed his mouth to Newt’s very slowly. Warm and gentle. Newt's fingers reach out and take hold of the man’s shirt without thinking, clinging. Percival was very close now, pulling back a touch and Newt could see his individual eyelashes in the weak light from the hallway. But then he’s being kissed again, all lazy heat and Newt felt a bit like syrup, melting away. He couldn’t think clearly, the pressure on his mouth far too distracting. The puff of breath when Percival exhaled and the way his body was pressed against Newt’s own. He could feel the man’s cock through their pants and he wanted to see it again. 

But Percival just keeps kissing Newt. Pressing his mouth to Newt’s lips until they feel swollen. He tipped his head and licked at them, swiping his tongue over Newt’s lower lip. He gently bit at it too, showing Newt all sorts of things he never even knew about. Newt tried to mimic them and he was probably terrible at it but Percival didn't say so. He held Newt close, their bodies pressed up and rubbing together when one of them shifted. Newt’s nipples were hard now, rubbing against the fabric of Percival’s fancy shirt. His pyjama pants were all wet with how much his cock was dripping. The hands on his back feel too warm, holding him and petting Newt, skimming down over his backside and up to cup the back of his neck. He’s never felt this intimate before, sharing his pillow, face to face with this man. His whole body felt so aware, far too aware. 

The world seemed to shift and then Newt was laid out on his back, Percival moving over him. Kissing him again, pushing this time, his tongue licking at Newt’s lip and then pressing. Newt pulled back, confused and Percival smirked, looking fond and amused, Newt so confused. 

“Open up your mouth a bit, let me in,” Percival muttered and Newt nodded his head, feeling stupid as the man kissed him again. This time when he felt it he knew what to do, opening his mouth, parting his teeth and then there was a tongue in his mouth that wasn’t his own. Newt never knew it could feel like this. His mouth felt like a live wire, every touch of the tongue so surprising. His hands were wrinkling Percival’s shirt but he can’t let go, trembling a bit. They shifted their weight and Percival had a thigh between Newt’s own. Without thinking he lifted up and pushed. Rubbing against the solid contact. His cock was throbbing so hard and Newt was drowning. He had to break the kiss to gasp for air, wanting a bit as his hips rolled without asking him. He couldn’t stop and soft little noises that were leaving his mouth. He tried to clamp it shut but they kept coming, higher as his hips rock faster, the rubbing wasn’t ideal but it was against Percival and that made it so much more. Newt felt the hot breath on his neck just before a wet drag of lips. It was too much and Newt cried out as he came undone, trembling as he felt himself mess in his pyjamas like a little boy. 

His breath came out in gulps as he laid there, feeling utterly humiliated but still so turned on. Percival’s mouth was nuzzling at his neck, licking lightly. 

“Did you like that sweetie?” He asked, lips brushing Newt’s neck and he felt that thrill run up his spine. 

His spent cock twitching weakly. 

Newt nodded his head, feeling a bit disconnected from the world. 

Percival pulled back a bit, moving so he was shifting downward and Newt’s a bit confused at first. But then Percival’s breath ghosts across his skin and his mouth followed. He kissed Newt’s collarbone and then pressed a kiss over his heart. His lips felt a touch wet and Newt’s skin felt a bit on fire. He was over-sensitive to touch, still breathing hard and even when he closed his eyes he could feel it so strongly. Swallowing weakly as Percival’s mouth skimmed over the peak of his right nipple. Newt’s not ready for the jolt of pleasure and he jerked in reaction. An embarrassing noise coming from his mouth. Percival’s mouth curved into a smile, Newt could feel it against his skin. He did it again and it felt so much more than it’s ever felt before. When the man sealed his lips and sucked a bit Newt squirmed. The scrape of the teeth make him jump again, Percival’s hands coming to pin him down and keep him still. Then he sucked again pulling the nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the tip. Newt can’t stop making sounds, one hand rushing to cup his mouth and trying to muffle them as his other hand curled into Percival’s hair. It was silky and warm and Newt wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull him away or yank him closer. When he let go, his lips pulled back with a soft wet sound and Newt barely had time to breathe before Percival’s hot breath ran across the spit warmed skin and created a new sensation. 

Newt wanted to cry a bit, he’s so raw and dazed physically and emotionally. Percival knew far too much and Newt felt like a child under him. He was a grown man, of age to be married even, and he was falling apart under this. 

“It feels so nice, doesn’t it? Did you know it would feel like this?” 

Newt shook his head, thinking he knows nothing about his own body now. 

Percival gives the same attention to his other nipple and it’s just as sensitive, reacting to it all and Newt can’t stop shivering. His back arches into the touches without permission and Newt thought maybe he no longer had control of his own body. 

Percival moved upward again and he was kissing Newt once more. His tongue pressing into his mouth with more demand this time. Newt let him, parts his lips and his hand was tangled in the man’s hair. Holding on as they shifted around and Percvial’s hands were pulling at Newt’s legs. Clothing rustled and the bed moved under them. 

Newt was hard again and he nearly came when Percival cupped his cock. But the pressure was brief and then his pyjamas were yanked down. Newt blinked, dazed as he looked down. Percival has his own cock out and Newt can’t think as the man pushed it against Newt’s own. He was a bit smaller, slighter than the older man. But he didn’t have time to worry about inadequacy. Because Percval moved his hips and thrust a bit, pushing his cock against Newt’s own. His calloused and firm grip held them both and then they were rubbing against one another. 

“Gonna take care of me, baby? Are you gonna give me what your mother won’t?”

Newt cried out at this new sensation and the dirty words, far too loud and he came sudden and hard. 

“That’s it, show me,” Percival muttered but Newt couldn’t think clearly as pleasure pulsed through him as his cock spilled. 

Trembling and too sensitive as he felt pleasure white-out his mind once more. Percival said something, growled it out. His hips thrust a few more times as Newt came apart and then Percival groaned out, low and powerful. Newt clinging to him as they made a mess.

“Fuck, darling, feel so good,” Percival muttered. Newt blinked open bleary eyes and could see the man coming, semen spilling over his knuckles as he stroked them both. Newt’s own cock already spent. Each motion against it felt like far, far, too much for him to ever handle. He pulled away and Percival let him escape, his breath panting against Newt’s hair as the man shifted and laid out his side beside Newt. 

They’re both breathing hard and there was sweat on their skin but Newt turned and followed him after a moment, pressing close. Skin on skin as he hid his face in Percival’s shoulder. He felt a hand in his hair and Percival’s breath against his brow as he tucked Newt close again. 

“That was amazing, are you sure you’ve never done that?”

Newt huffed out, knowing he was being teased and he could  _ feel _ the man smirking. 

“Thank you, I needed that, I really needed it,” Percival added after a moment and it stirred something satisfied in Newt. Percival had a need and Newt was able to fill it. 

It could stay between just them, his mother didn’t need to know about this. Newt could satisfy Percival and everyone was happy. With his trip coming, Newt wasn’t sure what would happen but right then, curled up with the man, he thought maybe it might be fine in the end. 

Newt left on his journey with little trouble. His mum gave him a big hug and got a bit misty-eyed. She had never liked it when Newt went off to school either. But they’ll write and fire call and stay in touch until he returns. His mum and Percival have come to see him off at the train station and it feels a bit awkward. Newt’s not sure if he should hug Percival but the man decides for him, pulling Newt into a brief one-armed embrace for a few seconds before stepping back. He reached into his pocket as well and brought out a little gift box for Newt. 

“For your trip,” Percival told him easily. He doesn’t seem off at all and Newt does his best to act the same. He pulled the bow off and lifted the box open to reveal a pretty compass. It’s clearly worth something with fine metal designs, there’s a thunderbird on the backside of it. It almost looked like a pocket watch, something meant to be worn each day. 

“It’ll help you when you explore. Just ask it the way you came and it’ll show you how to get back. If it spins you’ve entered a magically hidden area.” 

That would be useful. 

“Thank you,” Newt told him and meant it. Offering up a weak smile. 

“Please don’t go off into the forests, Newt,” he mum sighed, stepping forward to hug him once more. Newt turned to his mother and did his best to reassure her but his fingers clutched the compass still. 

At his mother’s request, Newt had already booked hotels at each place he planned to spend time. It’s easier to have them already paid and kept in his name and made it tidier for the books he had to keep to submit to the university, explaining where all the grant money went. He’ll also have a few stops where the Graves had houses so he could stay at them and save money. So Newt arrived and checked in, dropping his belongings off before he went out to explore. All his stops are near the parks and forests known for their magical creatures. Newt planned his arrival so he had time to go for a walk and scout the area out for the next day. He’ll have a few weeks at each stop and he wanted to use the time well. 

Once he returned he went into his suitcase and tended to his creatures, soothing them since they’ve travelled. He made sure everyone is fed for the night and settles them all before he leaves and finds it late out already. 

The rented room was clean and well maintained without being excessively expensive. So the blankets were worn in and nothing was over the top. It’s a step down from the penthouse apartment for sure but Newt didn’t mind that. He doesn’t crave the best of the best in the same way his mother does. 

But as he lies down for the night he pops open the compass and runs his fingers along it, curious about what such a gift meant. He knew Percival was using him in a sense, but the way he touched Newt had felt so gentle, so good. Someone couldn’t be truly bad when they kissed and touched like that. 

Newt had always avoided sex, not wanting to be like his mum. But Percival had shown him what he’s been missing and Newt could feel a hunger waking in him. 

Each morning, Newt woke up, tended to the creatures in his case, and then headed out into the forest for the day. Sometimes he takes the case and other days he feels secure enough to leave it in the room. It’s charmed through his blood so he’ll always be able to find it.

As he explores the forest he feels as if he’s finally living his dream. He spends his days observing magical creatures, settling into safe spots for hours to watch them. Sketching and taking various notes. He takes samples of plants and searches for burrows and dens to carefully inspect. His days are spent out in the forest and he loves it so much. 

On the third day when he returns for the evening, there’s someone waiting by his room door. He’s charmed not to be recognized but Newt felt the compass in his pocket shiver. It was enough for him to know and so he opened the door and once he stepped in, Percival dropped the spell to follow him in. 

“How have you been?” Percival asked politely but there was a stiffness about the man. Newt was not the most observant with people but he knew enough to know Percival was upset. That he’s either fought with Newt’s mum or found out something about her that he dislikes. 

“I’m good, I’ve been good,” Newt told him, stepping close. He needed to check on the creatures in his case but he brought it with him today so they're fed and settled. He had a few hours before he’ll have to look in on them again. 

Percival doesn’t try to pretend, stepping forward to reach out for Newt and pull him close. His kiss was aggressive, like the last time he was angry but Newt accepted it all the same. He leaned into the contact and let the man dominate him. Percival pushed at him, making Newt sit down on the little hotel bed he’s been using. Peering up as the older man pulled off his coat and tossed it on the chair without looking. Pulling at his proper tie, all the while staring down at Newt. 

It’s intimidating to be watched in such a way. Newt’s not handsome like Percival. He’s small and skinny, nothing like the filled out and fit man. Percival was eye-catching, he made women look over their shoulders. When he dresses up, in a tailored suit that shows off his body, he looked amazing. Newt knew this was part of why his mum married Percival, not just for his wealth and status, but also for his looks. It seemed so ridiculous that the man would ever take a second look at Newt. But here he was, looking at him like he wants to devour him. 

Newt’s not much, but he’ll give the man whatever he wanted. It’s not a great deal, but Newt will offer his body up to appease the anger within Percival. It’s not a hardship, if Newt’s being honest with himself. Not at all. 

He can feel his cock getting hard as the man before him undoes his buttons and pulls off his expensive crisp shirt. His undershirt not hiding a path of chest hair and another trail in front of his belt. 

“Come here,” he growled and reached out, taking Newt’s head without warning and tipping him up to take a rough kiss. Newt’s more ready and parted his lips when Percival’s tongue wanted in, letting him lick at the roof of his mouth and along his own tongue. It still felt so odd but the sexuality couldn’t be denied. Each time he felt a flick of that tongue and the press of those lips on his own, Newt knew he liked it. That his erection was filled out now, eager for this secret time. 

Percival pulled away abruptly, Newt could feel his anger still burning but slowly fading back. His eyes were not so vicious as much as hungry. He pulled at Newt’s shirt and Newt lifted his arms obediently, letting the man strip it off. He laid back when told and shivered when Percival’s fingers brushed his bare stomach as they undo his belt and trousers. He yanked both Newt’s pants and underthings down at once, pulling them to tangle at his feet where he hadn’t taken off his shoes yet. 

He felt exposed and lacking at once, trying to hide away how wiry he was. Pulled too thin with no real bulk. 

“Stop that,” Percival commanded, yanking Newt’s hand from where it crept over his erection to hide it. His cock always seemed normal to him, but it was small in comparison to Percival, not as thick or long. His chest was all smooth without hair and his skin too pale. 

Rough hands cup his waist and run up and down, turning to run along his bare chest. Carefully pulling at his nipples and watching them pucker in reaction. Newt could feel goosebumps rising on his skin. 

When Percival put a knee on the bed, he leaned down quickly and Newt wasn’t ready for it. He cried out loudly when the man took a nipple into his mouth. A callous suction that felt too much. Newt tried to squirm away without thinking and the man’s teeth caught his nipple. The pain wasn’t much but enough to make Newt stop tugging away. Trembling a bit as Percival nipped at the nub again, putting more pressure until Newt sobbed out. His one hand reached without thinking, tangling into the man’s slicked hair. 

“Please,” he begged, not even sure if he wanted Percival to stop biting or to bite harder. His lust all muddled and his experience nonexistent. 

It felt like a loss when Percival let go, the nipple spit shiny as the man moved his head to the other side. This time his tongue teased, drawing a slow circle that took too long to reach the tip. Newt could feel it along the skin around his nipple and then a tiny flick at the very tip. The teasing was worse he decided, wanting that pressure and suction back. His back arched, pushing his nipple to the man's mouth and Percival chuckled darkly. 

“You don’t know what you want, do you?”

Newt shook his head, not bothering to deny it. All he knew was that man made him feel things like nothing he had known before and that Newt trusted him to show him what sex was all about. 

“Fool. Foolish little boy,” Percival muttered, tuning a bit so he was more on his side instead of looming over Newt. His knuckles teasing as he ran down Newt’s belly to his erection. Two fingers rubbing at the head and making more drip from the head. 

“I could break you,” he mused, a nail down the underside of Newt’s cock making him jerk up from the bed in pain. The sting fading at once and a pulse of pleasure in its wake. 

“Open up,” Percival instructed, pushing Newt’s thighs apart and he let his thighs fall apart, spreading them more when Percival’s large hand pulled at one thigh, it was awkward tangled in his pants but he tried to obey. 

Fingers that feel too light run up his thigh, nails lightly dragging, just enough that it made the muscle twitch on their own. Newt bit his lower lip and tangled his fingers in the bedding so he could hold onto something. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation, too overwhelmed to keep his eyes open. He gasped out as those fingers moved upwards, cupping his ball sack. Newt fought the immediate urge to slap his legs closed, making them stay open as Percival laughed and tugged on Newt’s balls a bit. Then he moved lower, fingers pressing between Newt’s arse cheeks and reaching to rub a lazy finger over his arsehole. 

He wasn’t ready for that new sensation and Newt twisted away, turning on his side and peering at Percival with wide eyes. 

“What did you think sex was about?” Percival asked, looking a bit cold. Newt shook his head, not sure really. He did know of anal sex and that men did so together but knowing and exploring were too different things. 

“Have you never jerked off and fingered yourself?”

“F-finger?”

Percival laughed once more, looking more amused than annoyed now. He rolled up, reaching a hand to his thigh and pulling his wand out or a hidden pocket with a smooth grace. Newt watched him weave a spell and cast it over Newt. He could feel it...there, up against his hole and inside as well, twisting in a way that made him yelp out. Percival did truly laugh then, looking pleased and not so cold as he watched Newt. 

Embarrassed, he looked away. 

“You should have warned me,” he tried to chastise but it sounded like a pout more than anything. 

“I suppose so,” he agreed without any real apology. His hand reached out and took hold of Newt’s ankle, pulling him close. Newt on the bed sitting up with Percival at the edge with his legs over the side, feet on the floor. 

“Lay back,” he told Newt who went after a moment. Percival pulled the pillow from the bed and leaned over to tuck it under Newt’s head, tipping him up to watch the man. 

“It’s a spell to clean you up, get rid of anything we don’t want to encounter.”

Newt flushed a humiliating red but nodded his head. 

Percival took his right hand in his own, turning Newt’s hand palm up and tapping his wand to his fingertips. After a moment something warm and sticky began to bubble on them. 

“It’s important to lubricate yourself for a man as well, to prevent pain and damage to yourself.”

He guided Newt’s hand, pushing his fingers against his own arsehole. Percival was seated between Newt’s spread thighs and had a clear view as he used his own hand to push Newt’s fingers more firmly. 

“It feels good doesn’t it baby?”

Newt took a moment to think about it, feeling his warm slimy fingers against that place, rubbing them a bit and fingering that it was indeed a good sensation, even if it felt mostly strange. 

“Rub a bit harder, spread it around more, then I want you to ease a finger into yourself.”

Newt wanted to say no at once but he swallowed it down. He was there to please the man and Percival's eyes were locked on his fingers right now. It felt exposing, to let someone see that part of him. Newt hadn’t even seen there, feeling his pucker and spreading the lubrication generously before trying to push inward. He clenched up against it and the lubrication fell onto his palm, getting everywhere now. 

“Keep going, take a breath, relax and let it slide in slowly,” Percival coaxed and Newt nodded his head weakly. Looking up at the ceiling he shut his eyes and tried to relax, making his shoulders let go of their tension. His toes wiggled as he breathed in and out slowly and then tried again, doing everything to stay loose-boned as he pushed his own finger into his arsehole. 

It went slowly, Newt was surprised how much he could feel it, the dullness of his nail and bulbous side of his finger pad. Slipping into the first joint and feeling his pucker tighten against his finger, holding it tight. 

“That’s it baby doll, just ease it in, get used to that feeling.”

Newt felt his thighs quiver on their own, everything about this made so much more by the fact that Percival was there, watching him do this perverse thing to himself.

Newt pushed his finger more, in deeper until he was as far he could, feeling his finger inside himself and also his arse around his finger. The feeling was utterly bizarre and Newt didn’t know if he liked it at all. He slowly pulled his finger back, feeling it drag inside him as he slipped free and left the tight tunnel with a tiny rush at the very end, ejected out. 

“Come on, again, push it deep.” 

Newt shook his head, using his free arm to cover his face as he whined out. 

“D-don’t want...Want y-you…”

“What’s that baby? You’re whispering too low for me,” Percival growled, something about his tone suggesting he had heard the words. 

“I want you to do it,” Newt breathed out, the words jammed together as he said them quickly, feeling his face burning with embarrassment. 

“Oh? You want me to finger you open? Shove my fingers up into this sweet boy pussy?”

Newt nodded his head, in far too deep, only able to cling to the man before him. Percival chuckled, the anger in his tone gone now. He seemed teasing and pleased. His fingers running down Newt’s thighs and making him tense in anticipation. 

“You’ve got to relax for me darling, lay back and let me have you,” he commanded easily and Newt tried to obey, thighs spread wide as he relaxed his body. He got a foot out of a shoe and pulled free form his tangled pants, spreading his thighs much wider now. 

The first warm touch made him whimper out. The sound was unexpected as he hid his face in his arm still but shivering in the cold hotel room. Percival’s fingers came again, warm and wet with lubrication as two fingers spread Newt’s cheeks a bit and a third between them circled his hole lazily. 

Newt gasped out again, the feeling completely different now. His own finger had felt strange but this, it felt like pleasure being jolted into him. Each touch was unexpected as Percival’s finger flicked at his arsehole lightly and then pressed a wet kiss to it, rubbing lightly. 

“You like that, honey?” His voice made it clear he knew Newt did. Still, he nodded his head, not looking at the older man as his fingers touched Newt’s arsehole. He had never expected this, that sex would feel so special. It felt intimate in a way Newt didn’t normally experience and he wasn’t sure what to think. 

Percival pushed the tip of his finger in slowly, drawing it out terribly. He dipped in and then pulsed back, pressing forward and then sliding back. Taunting and tormenting Newt as he tried to be ready for the digit to go in. 

“P-please, just,” Newt made himself say, frustrated with it now, being given a new feeling. 

“You ask so pretty,” Percival mused, kissing Newt’s knee just before he pressed inward. His finger felt large as it entered Newt. Once more, it felt so much different from his own. When he had done it, it reminded him of the embarrassing bathroom things. But when Percival did it, he only felt a hot lick of pleasure in his stomach. And then the man was twisting his finger inside Newt, it was inside him.

Then he moved, rubbing back and forth and something lit up. Newt gasped out, eyes flying open as his hips rolled on their own. 

“That’s it sweet, you like that? I knew you would. Made for this,” Percival explained to him, looking at Newt’s face as he did it again and the same sensation ran up Newt’s spine without warning. It felt a bit like stroking his cock and digging a finger at the underside. A good sensation that nearly hurt a bit.

“W...ha-t... is,” he whimpered, not able to ask properly as Percival kept doing it, pushing and rubbing right there. 

“That is how we know you should be fucked. That it feels so good for you,” Percival told him, shifting and pulling his finger back to the entrance. When he pushed back in, he used two this time, stretching Newt’s arsehole open, his eyes jumping down to watch it. 

“You should see this, we’ll get a mirror later. I want you to see your pretty pink hole taking my fingers so eagerly.”

Newt whined out, not sure he wanted to see, to view a part of him unseen before. He could feel it already, two fingers inside him, shifting and rubbing as they sank deeper slowly. The rim of his hole ached a bit as it had to open wide but the way the fingers dragged along his insides made up for it. Newt had never felt anything quite like it before but with Percival looking at him with such heat, it felt good. When his fingers dug deep into that spot the pleasure lit up and Newt groaned out. 

“Do you like that darling?” Percival purred and Newt shivered at the low amused tone. 

“You’re so innocent still, a little boy yet. I’m surprised you’re not more like your precious mum. You’ve got her looks, why not fuck anything that moves?”

“Never wanted,” Newt slurred back, his tongue feeling clumsy. “Don’t like strangers,” he tried to explain. Percival twisted his fingers and Newt’s thoughts scattered. 

“Of course, shy little thing. If men only knew, how good you look, all spread out like this.”

Newt whimpered, feeling embarrassed with the words being spoken about him but also feeling a twist of almost pride. Percival made him sound like something desirable.

“Here we go,” he told Newt coaxingly and Newt felt him pull his fingers back and then nudge another two fingers at Newt’s rim, trying to push four fingers into him. Newt struggled weakly, feeling a new burn as his body was opened up more than it ever had been before. Two had felt so nice but four felt like a challenge and Newt wasn’t sure he could. 

His one hand reached down, grabbing at Percival’s forearm. The older man hushed him lightly, finger still pushing, twisting and turning. Percival breathed a spell and Newt felt a fresh burst of slick running along his hole. Wet lewd sounds were in the air now, slick and sticky noises as those fingers worked to open him up. 

“P-Percival,” Newt gasped, squirming on the bed.

“It's ok, you can do this. Just relax baby, let me in,” Percival told him, shifting so he could lean down and press a kiss to Newt’s brow. “Try for me, darling.”

It felt like too much, Newt’s so inexperienced and he felt it now as he tried to adjust to what was happening. He could feel his body open in a new way. He had never done anything like this before and he can’t believe that he could feel so wide open. It was a bit terrifying, to feel so exposed. Newt knows Percival could very easily hurt him. But he moved his fingers with care, the wet slick felt new but exciting. Exciting because of the man looming over him, watching Newt as he whimpered. He blinked his lashes, peering up at Percival as the man observed him. A smirk on his face as he moved his fingers in a certain way and Newt gasped out in response. 

“Such a pretty thing,” Percival told him, kissing Newt’s mouth lightly before pulling away. The fingers that were inside him slipped out and Newt wasn’t sure how to feel. If he was glad he was no longer held open or if he missed that new sensation. 

When Percival tugged at his leg Newt gave a yelp, not expecting it as the man tugged him to the bed’s edge more and finished stripping him. Yanking Newt’s tangled clothing at his ankles until Newt was truly naked. He tried to close his legs demurely but Percival took his knee, reaching under it to pull Newt. He went, fumbling as he was rolled over onto his stomach, facing away from the man. 

“I really can’t decide, if it's a shame that you’re a virgin or not,” Percival spoke casually as if they had been chatting about nothing. His large warm hands cupping Newt’s arse as he leaned over him, one knee on the bed beside Newt’s thigh. 

“This fine ass should be on display, look at you, all pert and pale.” Those hands moved down Newt’s thighs, squeezing and dragging back up, curling around his waist and then moving down to cup his backside again. 

“A lot of people would pay a great deal for you, such a fine form you have.”

Newt rested his face on the blanket, peering back at the man groping him. He felt Percival’s hands part his cheeks and then finger ghosted over his hole. The sensation made him tense up before relaxing. Percival looked so amused as he dragged a single finger over the rim, teasing as he made slow circles and then dipping inward a touch before pulling it out. 

Newt shifted, wanting something to happen, wanting to feel the finger pressing into him again. 

“Be a good darling now, push up,” Percival commanded, pressing a single finger into him once more. Newt tensed a moment before relaxing and shifting his weight to his arms so he could lift his arse upward. He felt the finger sinking into him. 

Percival pulled it back however and so Newt went upward and felt two ease into him now. 

“Look at you, chasing them, needing them,” Percival muttered. Newt didn’t think he needed them, but the way the man was looking at him maybe. Percival so fixated on watching his fingers inside Newt. Like it was something amazing to see, like Newt was something. 

His cock was rubbing on the blankets, creating too many sensations for Newt as Percival pushed three fingers into him. This time he tried to escape the burning feeling. Percival followed him down though. His other hand pinning Newt by the back to the bed as he worked his fingers into Newt’s arse. Pushing them in deep and moving them, stretching them wide and making Newt feel so many strange things. He groaned into the blanket, getting used to all these feelings that were being forced onto him. 

“Such a shy little virgin ass. We’ll change that and make you hungry for it, desperate.”

Newt whimpered in return, feeling the fingers pumping steadily into him now. Over and over, the slick around them making them glide easily. Then he twisted them the right way. Newt could feel that same jolt, coming at him too fast, over and over. 

The room isn’t overly hot, but Newt could feel a long line of sweat run down his back. Percival eased his fingers back out slowly, taking his time and Newt looked over his shoulder to watch the man watching his arse. That secret, private place that no one had ever seen before all this. Newt’s not sure how wise this all is, but he knows something is going to develop between them and he’s still not sure if it will be good or bad. 

Percival’s other hand reached up and rest’s on Newt’s shoulder, holding him down on the bed as his other undid his trousers. Newt looked away, burying his face in the blanket, too nervous to look. He knew sex could be painful and he doesn’t think Percival will intentionally hurt him but that doesn’t mean there won’t be any pain. 

“Little darling,” Percival muttered, moving and leaning down to kiss Newt’s shoulder. He peeked at the older man with one eye, looking at him as Percival peered down at him. 

“Are you scared, pure little virgin?”

Newt didn’t bother to deny it, nodding his head meekly and feeling silly for it. But Percival didn’t scoff at him, he nuzzled Newt’s hair and pressed a kiss to his brow. 

“Hush, I’ve got you, and I know exactly what to do with you.”

Newt nodded his head, watching as Percival shifted his attention downward. Newt felt the first nudge. 

It felt far, far too big to ever go into him. 

All round and hot, smearing the slick. It felt like a dirty kiss of sort, the way Percival rubbed the tip against Newt’s hole. He tried to take a deep breath in but it felt lost somewhere, leaving Newt gasping as he felt the pressure pushing at him. 

People had sex all the time, it was normal, he reminded himself. 

But it felt like far more than he ever expected. He was connecting to Percival in such an intimate way. Letting him take this, giving him this. Newt whimpered out and Percival muttered nonsense comfort into his hair as he pushed a bit more. 

“Relax honey, just relax and let me in.”

Newt sobbed, hiding his face in the blankets as he felt the pressure seem to build until it was too much. And then there was a sudden give, and he felt it slip in quickly. Percival groaned out above him, a deep sound that seemed to resonate in Newt’s body. 

Everything was overwhelming and dizzying but Newt felt it all, felt it as Percival slowly sank in more and more. His fingers reached between them to make sure Newt was wet enough to take the stretch. It was burning, it hurt but it also felt...Newt didn’t know what the word was. 

“Good boy, sweet darling,'' Percival told him, twisting his head so he could kiss Newt. His chest was pressed to Newt’s back and the angle was straining but his mouth was warm and comforting. Newt could feel his tongue on his lip and his cock inside him. Such a strange sensation to feel at once but as Percival nudged that last bit into place Newt was glad for his comfort. Percival was so close that Newt could see his individual eyelashes and the scar he had under his ear from an old duel. This much-too-old man, taking his first time, given willingly. 

“Breathe,” Percival reminded him, moving again, up over Newt more so he could pull back slowly. He felt too thick and too far in but when he moved, Newt felt something spark. Pleasure pulling at his insides, the way the cock in him pulled and then pushed back, the friction of it feeling dizzyingly good. 

Newt whimpered and Percival made a soft sound of comfort as he pulled back and started rocking. The in and out sensation stirring Newt all up, his head all dizzy but his body liking it. The ache was fading away, not as important as the filthy feeling of pleasure. Dragging inside Newt and making his hips want to move, to jerk up and down. He could feel much more than he expected, the hot skin against his hole and the hands on his waist and shoulder, Percival’s breath ghosting his back and the man’s clothed thighs pressed to his own, opening Newt’s legs wide. 

Newt knew it would feel good but this was something else. 

“Percival,” Newt rasped, not sure what to do at all. 

Percival hushed him, hips gliding easily, moving with practised grace. He was thrusting with an increasing tempo, watching as Newt adjusted to it and accepted the new sensation. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it, baby? Did you think you would like it this much?” 

Newt shook his head, biting his lip as he felt his insides being opened up, as he felt himself being fucked. 

Percival pulled at Newt’s waist, up and up and until he was moving. Getting on his hands and knees. Once he was up, it was much easier to move and the pace sped up furiously. Embarrassing sounds refused to stop coming from his throat and mouth, an ‘uh, uh’ sound punching through his lungs. He was struggling to breathe and his body kept tensing up. All that mattered was that centre where it all felt so good. His cock slapping his belly, dripping and wet as Percival rammed into him. 

The bed was banging horribly loud, Newt was going to get into trouble, but he couldn’t focus on it at all. The wet sound of his arse getting fucked, the slap of his cock on his skin, the wet smack of Newt’s thighs hitting Percival's trousers. All of those sounds taking priority and Percival --

His own harsh breath was the most important. The way he was growling under his panting, his fingers digging into Newt’s hips without really hurting him. He was using him properly, fucking Newt now for his own pleasure. That was exactly what Newt had hoped for, wanting this man to take it all out on him. To give him all his frustration and anger, all his need and lust. 

Then Percival’s gaze caught Newt’s as he looked over his shoulder at the man pounding him. He held Newt's gaze as he reached with one hand. His callous hand closing over Newt’s aching cock. One wet slide and then another, Newt jabbed into the motion by the rough thrusting. He cried out, unable to swallow it down as he came apart. He dropped his head, eye clenched tightly as he tensed and felt the pleasure overtake him. Newt had masturbated before and he and Percival had come together. But this, this was far stronger, Newt sobbing out as his cock pulsed and spilled, all while Percival steadily fucked him. 

When he went slack and struggled to breathe, Percival’s hand gave one last squeeze and then let his cock go, moving to hold Newt’s waist in a commanding grip. He started pumping into him in a different way, shorter thrusting. Newt struggled to catch his breath as the man rode him roughly taking what he wanted Newt realized. Percival was fucking Newt for himself now. The idea making Newt shiver and his tired cock wanting to twitch awake. The idea that he could even do this, give the man this sort of base pleasure. 

The rhythm went frantic and then Percival rammed in as deeply as he could, holding himself buried inside Newt and his cock pulsed inside him. The man groaning out breathlessly for a moment before he went slack as well, reaching out to catch himself as he guided them to lay on the bed on their sides. Newt felt when Percival slipped free, pulling thick cock from his body. Something wet and warm followed and Newt reached down, cupping it and blinking at the smear of seed on his fingers. Percival had come in him, of course, he had. Newt wasn't sure why it surprised him or made his stomach flutter. 

“Your mother mentioned once you were a carrier?” Percival asked, his voice still holding a bit of a pant to it, Newt had done that to him. A strange pride filled him at the idea of it. 

“Yes, but not without assistance, it would take potions and spells to actually impregnate me,” Newt reassured, knowing he didn’t need to worry about an accidental pregnancy. 

“No need for hidden bottles,” Percival snorted and Newt blinked, turning to look at him. 

“They wouldn’t be hidden,” he told him honestly. “We’d talk of it and I think you would understand why a child isn’t ideal?”

“Because you're still one yourself”?

Newt wrinkled his nose in distaste, he was very much of age and a proper adult. 

“Because I’m just starting out on my own,” he corrected. “I want to know the world and establish a career before I think of a family.”

“Newton Scamander the great Magizoologist?”

Newt nodded his head. 

“It would be much easier if you took the name Graves,” Percival pointed out, shifting on the bed and reaching for his wand. A simple spell cleaned the sweat-soaked and damp sheets under them and the sheet of sticky sweat clinging to Newt disappeared. His body was cleaned up and ready for bed now. He was very tired, he realized. The creatures in his case were cared for as well, they could wait a few hours more for him to doze a bit. 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t take it, your last name that is.”

“You don’t want it to be easy?”

“I want it to be real. I want to accomplish on my own merit. I want to actually earn my education in the field instead of being given a paper that just says it. I’d like to change the world one day, the way we see creatures. I want to educate everyone about them properly.”

“Lofty goals, more so for someone with no name behind it.”

“Maybe, but it feels right to do it this way,” Newt admitted, watching Percival size him up for a long moment. 

“Time will tell,” Percival finally allowed. He shifted and sat up, moving to the edge of the bed and tucking himself back into his pants casually. His lithe form was something to be admired as he faced away from Newt, even clothed as he was. He was a very handsome man after all. Newt shifted and got himself under the covers before he realized Percival was redressing. 

“Are you leaving?”

Percival turned and inspected Newt as he laid himself down to rest. 

“I’ve meetings first thing in the morning, weekends aren’t days off for me usually.” Which was true, Newt knew that much but he still felt oddly disappointed. 

“That does make sense, going home and such,” he admitted quietly. 

Percival scrutinized Newt a moment before sitting on the side of the bed and reaching out to flick his hair lightly. 

“What are you expecting? Some cuddling and pillow talk?”

Newt nodded his head and Percival looked a bit caught off guard with the honesty. 

“I don’t know of this world at all, I’ve only you to guide me. Is it foolish to expect companionship alongside sex?”

Percival contemplated him a moment before huffing out, toeing off his shoes once more. 

“In some cases, it matters who it is and what they want I suppose,” Percival explained, sitting on the bed properly and lifting his arm. After a moment he chuckled and tugged Newt closer, showing him how to curl up under it and rest his head on the man’s chest. He was warm and something about the contact was very different from the sex, it was odd but it felt like more in a sense. It reminded Newt of the sweeter sex they had, when Percival’s kiss was gentle. 

“Are you sore?”

Newt shook his head. 

“Not from the intercourse, but I was bitten by a jackalope yesterday and it’s still aching,” Newt explained. 

“Jackalope? They do have a bite on them, don’t they? I remember chasing them as a young boy at my family's summer cabin.”

Newt rested his head on Percival’s chest and listened to him talk, his smooth voice soothing. The man’s calloused hand running lazy motions on Newt’s bare shoulder and coaxing him into a relaxing sleep. He fought a yawn and his eyelids felt heavy. 

“...You are a foolish thing, you know? I’m going to break you,” Percival commented when Newt was nearly asleep. His words were mean but his hold was gentle and the way his mouth kissed Newt’s hair spoke of different intentions. 

Time would tell, Newt supposed. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the soft knock comes at his closed office door, Percival knows who it was immediately. The sound is one he knows well. Percival wondered idly when he learned to recognize the sound so well. He waved his hand in a minor call and the doorknob turned and the door opened. 

“Good afternoon,” he greeted Newt without looking up, wanting to finish the last bit of work. Writing his signature on the final documents in the pile he had already read over. 

“Good afternoon,” Newt replied, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He knew Percival didn’t like an open office door at work, too many people wanting to drop in and waste his time with idle talk. 

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Percival asked in a cold tone, already knowing why. 

Newt huffed out softly, sounding a bit exasperated. 

“Your boss wanted you to take proper lunches. She’s worried you’re going to burn out,” Newt explained as he took a seat in the chair across from his desk. 

“That’s really none of your business.”

“She contacted mum about it.”

“And your mother did as she should and ignored it, as you should.”

“No, you’ve been stressing these last few months. I don’t want you to burn out either.”

“Who would take care of your needs then?”

“Who indeed,” Newt agreed with a light cheer. Percival’s dark tone did not affect him and when he lifted his gaze to glare at the boy, Newt met his gaze full on. 

Reckless thing. 

“Come here,” Percival finally commanded, sitting back in his chair as he set his quill back into the inkpot.

Newt blinked then, looking finally thrown a bit. He glanced at the closed office door and then back at Percival. They had never done anything in his work office, it was too risky. But Percival wanted to see how far the foolish boy would go. 

After a moment he could see Newt settle his nerves and he actually stood up, coming around the large desk slowly. 

“You’ve been too busy, of late. I had started to wonder if you were getting bored with me,” he confessed quietly. If it were anyone else, Percival would call it manipulation. But Newt would just open his mouth and let his thoughts and feelings tumble out, all raw and jumbled. Percival was used to it by now, but it still felt odd at times, to merely need to ask how Newt was feeling and hear the truth. 

“Nonsense, there’s been a rising of crime in New York, I won’t look bad in my own city.” Percival growled, feeling the familiar anger rising in him at the mere idea. Newt leaned a bit against the desk and peered at the newspaper Percival had left cast to the side, casting doubt on the power of MACUSA. 

“You should be poking around the underbelly, no one can keep a secret there,” Newt mused. He didn’t linger on the paper at all, looking back to Percival. Newt wasn’t one to be taken in with slanderous articles. Anyone with half a brain would know better, Percival needed to remember that when the anger of it bit at him. 

“What do you know of the underbelly?” He asked and Newt flushed with that caught look, eyes going wide and then looking away. Percival fought a sigh in reaction, no one seemed capable of getting into trouble quite like Newt could. In his endless quest to save every magical creature, he had ended up wandering into the darker side of the magical world. Percival would be more worried but Newt was equally capable of wiggling his way out of trouble. How remained a mystery to all, but Newt had never been caught, despite being clear he was mucking about in dangerous places. Percival had sent discrete aurors to trail him before and Newt had always shaken them. He would care more if Newt was as secretive with him, but he only had to ask for the young man to know what he had been doing. He never hid anything in the aftermath and his goal was always to recuse magical creatures. 

Such a strange lad. 

Percival reached out, curling his hand around Newt’s thigh. 

“I thought you were here to distract me?” He asked and Newt glanced at the door again. 

“Of course,” Newt replied, looking a bit nervous and Percival found he liked that. He always enjoyed seeing Newt fumbling in new sex acts. The sweet thing looking to him with such wide trusting eyes. An utter fool really. 

Newt goes down to his knees before Percival, who is sitting in his office chair. He parts his thighs to give Newt room and the young man moved in closer. Nimble fingers undoing Percival’s trousers with ease. They’ve been at it for nearly a year now, fucking in secret. Percival didn't think he would have lasted as long as he had in his marriage if not for Newt. Cassiopeia ran around on Percival frequently but Percival was fucking her precious son. Newt was the one thing the woman truly loved and Percival wanted to see her face the day she learned he had him. That he had been Newt’s first in all things sexual and had taught the boy to be a subservient little fuck toy. 

Newt took Percival’s half-hard cock in his mouth and Percival reached to tangle his fingers in those copper curls. Without warning he slammed Newt down on his cock, mashing his lips into Percival pubic hair as the boy struggled to breathe. He could feel the little puffs of air Newt was taking in through his nose. Through the rough handling, Newt didn't even try to resist and Percival grinned as he pulled Newt off his cock and let the young thing gasp for air. Newt licked his lips, blinking back tears as he waited meekly in Percival’s hold. After a moment, Percival let go, petting his hair softly and coaxing Newt back down. Once more, clever fingers curled around his cock and that warm mouth took him in. Newt works him hard in minutes, so skilled with his tongue and mouth. To think a year ago he had been so fumbling about it, not even knowing how to suck cock at all. Now he moved with such a refined grace, dipping his head up and down with an excellent seal around his lips. Sucking well as his tongue pressed along the underside and licked at the tip. His hands worked as well, stroking what wasn't in his mouth. Newt pulled off the head with a wet smack and kissed the head, running open-mouthed kisses along the underside and then pressed them to Percival’s ball sack as well. Using his tongue to wash them, slobbering at them like a pet. 

Percival groaned out, always getting off so hard when Newt did such things. He was acting so bloody filthy and thought it was all normal, that sucking on Percival’s balls was just part of giving head. When his fingers curled into Newt’s hair again the boy let him drag him around without complaint. Mouth parted as Percival slid his cock back into his mouth. Shifting on the chair, he sat up straighter and moved closer to the edge so he could face fuck Newt. Hard jabs up into his wet mouth, pushing Newt’s head down to gag him a few times. Percival growled out, listening to the wet choking gagging, the spit slobbering gasps as he did as he pleased. He yanked Newt off without warning, looking at the man with tears and spit running down his face, blinking up at Percival like it was all normal and perfectly acceptable.

Damn if it didn’t make his cock throb harder. 

“Up,” he commanded and Newt went so quickly. Standing up and bending over Percival’s desk obediently. He let Percival push his blue coat aside and pull at his trousers, magical charms working to get them undone and down quickly. Just enough room so Percival could slide into him. He didn’t want to be caught but he did want the pleasure of that tight heat. 

Newt gave a breathy whimper when Percival slid into him.

They had fucked last night so Newt was still opened enough for it. Percival groaning out at the callous behaviour as he simply took what he wanted. He put weight into one arm and pinned Newt to the desk. Holding him with a hand at the small of Newt’s back. 

As ever, he felt so good to fuck. All soft heat, he had a plump little ass and Percival liked the loud smack of it when he rammed home. He adjusted his stance so he could fuck faster, thrusting quick and hard. It wasn’t a moment to draw the sex out and he could feel his balls tingling already. He knew he was going to unload and he wanted to be fast about it. 

Newt was whining sweetly trying to muffle himself with his fingers, nipping at them as he lurched with each thrust. He just laid there, taking it so well, the little darling. Percival pulled back and delivered a hard slap on his pretty ass and Newt cried out so sweetly. He didn’t know better at all, he thought it was all fine. Percival could do anything to him and Newt would let him, would take it as if it were the norm. Percival groaned out at the idea of it, teeth clenching as he slammed back into Newt and pounded away. The desk was jerking, things on top moving but Percival ignored it, focused on how good Newt felt around him. His cock was throbbing and he knew he was going to spill. Leaning over Newt more he reached out, curling a hand around the back of Newt’s neck, finger too tight as he growled out. 

“Pretty boy, my little fuck hole, you’re always so damn fine,” he praised and he could see Newt eating it up, the boy lived for his words during sex. Needing reassurance and positive reinforcement. 

“I want to see how long you can go before you burst,” Percival told him, cut off with a groan as he came. He managed a few rabbit thrusts, riding the pleasure as he unloaded in Newt. His balls tightened as they emptied. After a few stilled moments, Percival relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath in. Feeling his body finish up the ride as the pleasure drained down and left him feeling loose and at ease. 

He slid out of Newt and yanked his pants back up, pulling Newt roughly so he was kneeling on the floor again. Without a word, he took Percival’s softening cock in his mouth and cleaned it up, licking the seed off and then tucking him back into his trousers with care. 

“Lunch?” Percival asked and Newt blinked up at him, eyes hazy with lust. It had been three days since he had let Newt come now. Pushing how far he could control him. Newt was used to what he thought was vanilla sex now and Percival was eager to see where else he could lead him. 

He put things away on his desk, giving Newt a moment to settle himself before they were ready. Leaving the office, Percival was already prepared for people to come to bother them. Johnson and Athens always found a reason to chat with Percival when Newt was there. Asking how he was and how his creatures were. Newt would answer them politely and sometimes they got a smile from him. But Newt never picked up on their flirting attempts. He would smile sweetly and completely miss the invites to dinner or some such. 

“I’m going with Percival right now” or “I prefer to eat at home with my family.”

Percival wondered what sort of mess Newt would have been if Percival hadn’t taken him. Who he would have ended up with, some devoted type or just a string of men using him?

Either way, Percival smirked at the other men attempting and failing to ask Newt out. Neither of them had the slightest clue that Newt had Percival’s come in his ass. That it was probably slowly seeping from his used hole and running down his thigh. 

Newt thought it was all normal. 

“A trip to Europe?” Newt frowned, a hint of disapproval in his words that his mother wholly ignored. She smiled warmly at her son and nodded her head. They were all seated for dinner, their little family tradition when his wife wasn’t out at the latest high-end restaurants. 

“Yes, me and Miliffer had been thinking about it for a while now. A whole month travelling and sightseeing, plays every night, taking in the local culture.” 

Percival ate calmly, well aware his wife was fucking her dear friend’s husband on the sly. Cassiopeia couldn't keep her legs closed if her life depended on it he suspected. Everyone knew about it by now, the elite muttering about his whore wife. At least she was a good lay and men would mutter that they could see why he married her. Even if Percival rarely fucked her at all. When he got drunk enough and Newt wasn’t around, he would go find her, hate fucking her the whole time. 

“You're just too rough for me,” she would whimper later, saying she was bruised and sore and needed a break. 

Percival wondered if the men she fucked were all weak and gentle. He doubted that, he figured they were just meek willed, precisely what she liked best. 

“A whole month?” Newt was saying, trying to sound supportive but also discouraging.

Percival fucked him as he pleased, used the young man aggressively and bled all his anger out on his soft gorgeous body. 

And Newt would still be like this, riled up when his mother was blatantly cheating. He took it personally in a sense, as if a slight to Percival was one to him as well. Perhaps that was why Percival hadn’t thrown her out yet. The way she was hurting her son and not seeing it, building a gap between them. The only thing Cassiopeia truly loved was her son. She never fretted or cared, not truly, until Newt was involved. Her son’s well being and happiness was always a top priority to her. Percival wondered if that was why he adored fucking him so much, knowing Newt was sitting there with Percival’s come in his ass. That he had face fucked Newt countless times, hard enough for him to cry and struggle not to vomit. That he had pounded him hard enough for Newt to have a limp the next day. He loved to ruin Newt and to teach him it was normal, expected even. 

“What do you think, Percival?” Cassiopeia asked, trying to pull Percival into her games and manipulation. The problem was that she could play him so well, like a true master. Guiding his emotions, his anger and sympathy, using him with such an incredible skill. He knew better than to try now, that he was, humiliatingly, the one who would lose every time. 

“I’ll be busy these coming months with work. It’s a good time for a trip for yourself,” he replied easily. 

She smiled at him, knowing he had given up, that she was his superior and that burned at him, rage filling his being. Newt just looked worried, peering at Percival as if he was a kicked dog that needed soothing. 

It pissed Percival off, more so that night. The headboard banging as he pounded Newt as hard as he could. The fool boy compliant and meek, letting Percival take as he pleased. He always got so pliant after his mother’s bullshit, as if he was making up for her somehow. Percival might care more, but Newt was such a good fuck, it didn’t matter how he got access to him. 

Newt whined out, unable to come untouched as Percival finished in him. He was wet with seed, the sloppy sound of it getting Percival off as he unloaded in Newt with a grunt. He pulled out after a moment, watching Newt wiggle his hips cutely in frustration. 

It was tempting to give in but Percival wanted to see Newt good and desperate. 

“A whole month,” Percival mused. “Think of all the things I can do with you.”

Newt shivered in consideration as he laid down on his side. He was naked and on display, unaware of how beautiful he was as he laid there with a glisten of sweat on his pale perfect skin. Percival wasn’t exaggerating when he thought Newt was better looking than his wife. He truly was stunning to look at, it was why so many men and women went after him. Newt was always unaware of their intentions, so bloody socially inept. 

Percival laid back on his bed, resting against the cool pillows has his heartbeat calmed down. 

“I’ve been meaning to take you to a few clubs, this seems like the perfect time.”

Newt sighed out in answer, leaning his head to rest on Percival's shoulder a bit. He always got a bit mopy when his mother ran around, needing a soft touch. 

“We could go see a few of those travelling shows, you do love when we find evidence enough to bust them, the magical creatures always going missing mysteriously.” Percival took his job very seriously. He had never been one to skirt the law or misuse his power. But in this rare case, he could see that this was the better option. MACUSA had a standard of destroying all magical creatures they confiscated and it was stupid. They had done nothing wrong but in most cases, they couldn’t be returned to the wild and there were no magical zoos. Recovery centers for creatures were extremely rare as well. It was the easier thing to kill them, not the right one. So Percival looked the other way when Newt collected them. Everyone knew it too, multiple aurors turned over creatures to Newt, all of MACUSA knew he was the one who would take them in, be they illegal or just pets they were tired of. 

“Could we?” Newt asked, a gleam coming into his eyes. The boy loved rescuing his precious beasts. 

“We could,” Percival confirmed. 

Two weeks later Cassiopeia was gone for a month or so, Newt saying it could be a month or three, he never knew with his mother. 

“You really need to get rid of her,” his father commented when he met him for their monthly lunch. A retired and respected auror, Aeneas Graves was someone to be looked up to. Few knew however just how high his standards were. Merlin knew Percival had never met them. 

“There’s no rush. If I could get a few children off of her first, I would be happier.”

“Less of a loss then,” his father mused. “This mess-up of yours.”

Percival gritted his teeth. His father had warned him against marrying Cassiopeia, feeling it was too rushed and they knew too little of her. Just another thing Percival had fucked up in a long list his father kept. 

“Still, you’re not a young man anymore, don't linger too long. If you can’t breed her within the year, move on.”

Percival always fell into a dark mood after seeing his father. An hour spent in the man’s company was more than enough to leave him snarling. Cassiopeia even knew to leave him alone, the servants all giving him a wide berth and rushing to his beck and call. The only one who didn’t seem to understand was of course Newt. 

“Get out,” Percival commanded without looking up from his desk but the footsteps only paused and then proceeded.

“You skipped dinner,” Newt explained calmly, setting down a tray of food. 

“I told the servants I don’t want any,” Percival warned but Newt was unmoved, sitting down in the chair across from the desk. This was Percival’s personal study and he preferred people to keep out of it. 

“The servants, so rude. Their names are Milly and Rebecca, usually, you have more common decency.”

Percival slammed down his quill, feeling his anger bubbling up. 

“Get out,” he repeated slowly. 

“Just because you’re mad is no reason to be a bully,” Newt added and Percival fixed him with a poisonous glare. Newt peeked up from his usually demure look to meet his gaze. 

“How does such a bitter old man work you up so?”

“Because he is right. He points out my flaws and that is why I continue to see him, to have a clear reflection of myself.”

Newt actually snorted out, displeasure crossing his face. He had met Percival’s father a handful of times and that had been more than enough. 

“You are a good man, you shouldn't let him make you think otherwise.”

“Good? How wonderful,” Percival spat. “I’m the fool whose wife runs around on me, my extended family all laughing behind my back, the whole city even and my father shaking his head in disgust, but I’m good?”

“Was it about mother? Usually, he picks at your work, but then you've been doing very good with the latest cases,” Newt said, more to himself than Percival. The words making something in Percival pause. 

Newt was right. 

His father was always sneering at his shortcomings as the director of security. They had closed large cases lately but they also had a rise in crime on their hands. His father hadn’t mentioned that. Anyone knew that it was normal however, petty crime rates rose and fell like waves. It was the larger cases that mattered more. Percival’s aurors had worked hard to close some major cases, they had pushed themselves to do a good job.

He sat back in his chair and frowned at Newt, the young man nudging the tray of food closer to him. 

“Eat, you’ll feel better. I can never stay very upset on a full stomach,” Newt advised and Percival was annoyed to realize he was rather hungry. 

“As for mother, no one can blame you for that. It’s her bad behaviour and terrible morals, not yours. It’s your marriage as well, not theirs. Do people really spend so much time on such things?” Newt looked genuinely curious as if the gossip was foreign to him. Percival supposed it was, Newt would care far more about jackrabbit mating behaviours than society rumours. 

Pulling the tray closer, Percival lifted the lid and found steaming hot stew waiting for him, the aroma delicious. Fresh bread at its side, buttered as he liked it. It was clear Milly or Rebecca had wanted to give him something he enjoyed, knowing he was in a mood. He would apologize to them later for snapping, both of them had been working for him for decades. 

“Gossip is dangerous,” Percival warned Newt as he began to eat. “Rumors become truths to people, they damage reputations and can ruin relationships.”

“Because your wife cheating will make you less?”

“I’m the director of security, I should be aware of the situation and be dealing with it. The longer I stay the worse I look. I should have left long ago in the eyes of many people. If your mother doesn’t start giving me kids soon, I won't have much of a choice. I could be downgraded from my position for lack of confidence.” 

Newt took it all in, his mind working over the information Percival had given him. It was always interesting to watch Newt process things. 

“Seraphina would have to agree?”

“She signs off on all major changes, yes.”

“Then you’re fine. She would never agree to that. She knows how lucky she is to have you.”

“What makes you think that?” Percival asked, more distracted with the food than the conversation. 

“She’s a smart woman,” Newt offered simply and the way he said it, as if it was an unspoken truth, forced a laugh from Percival. Newt had such unwavering confidence in Percival. In his skill as a wizard and his position in MACUSA. When Newt muddled in law-related issues over his beasts he always looked to Percival for advice on the matter. He trusted Percival to know the answer every time. 

Percival lingered on what he wanted to teach Newt next. But ultimately he knew what his goal was. He wanted Newt to be a slut, a whore. He wanted him to be just like his mother and to be fucked by so many men he lost count. To just let them use him as he pleased. Percival had always planned that. Since the moment he stormed home to catch his wife cheating and Newt had been begging him to look the other way. Percival had decided then that the best to pay Cassiopeia back was to ruin Newt. 

He had trained him into someone to be used and now he needed to start putting it into play. For now, they would be anonymous. Once Newt was well lost in it all Percival would let the rumours begin. He wanted Cassiopeia to hear it that way, the rumour mill telling her about her whore son. Percival would eventually link Newt to powerful men as well, people who could help his career. Newt had lofty goals, wanted to change laws themselves and to do that he needed the right names behind them. The way that worked was behind closed doors with spread thighs. Newt would fuck his way into being one of the best-known magizoologists. 

The gentlemen’s club was high end. It had its own extensive charms to hide identities and protect its clients. Percival of course had personal spells on himself and Newt, magic and potions to protect who they were. High society was all about image after all. 

Newt was nervous about it all, dressed provocatively and on display to strangers. Too tight trousers and a crisp white shirt that was fine enough to be barely see-through. An expensive vest that was cut to show off his trim waist and highlight his ass. There was a corset style tie in the back to show his position, someone to be used. 

There were dancers on small stages for various tables, men and women exposing themselves, dancing seductively for coins. The club worked with them as payment, the workers were able to exchange them for money. Silver and gold, ruby and diamonds, the worth of them reach extravagant levels. 

Percival led Newt to a reserved booth and had him sit. A woman danced for them but Newt was clearly bored with it, the man as well. Percival had suspected as much, Newt having a unique sexuality. 

“Suck me off, sweetheart,” he instructed him and watched as Newt blinked and then struggled to process the command. His eyes darted around the club and then to Percival. 

“R-right here?” He was adorably shy now, face flushing red. 

“No one knows who we are, now hurry up,” Percival reached out, cupping Newt’s head and guiding him. Trained as he is, Newt goes, even as he’s unsure about the whole thing. Percival is already half hard as he rubbed Newt’s face against himself. He finished his drink as Newt undoes his pants and motions for a waitress to come over. 

Newt had just slid his cock into his mouth when the waitress arrived and he gagged and jolted in shock as she greeted them. Percival put a hand on Newt’s neck, reminding him to stay as he orders another drink. 

“Everyone knows why you're here, it’s clear you're a cock sucker, honey,” Percival commented easily. “To them, I’m just some man who bought himself a whore.”

Newt’s mouth is warm and as good as ever. He’s trembling a bit but still working hard. Sucking and licking away as he was taught to do.

Percival looked around the room and caught sight of two seated men watching openly. When he nodded they returned it and so Percival gestured to them to come over. 

“Evening,” he greeted them and Newt struggled against, knowing someone was there as he sucked Percival’s cock. 

“Evening,” the one returned politely. “That’s a fine little thing you have there.”

“Isn’t he? It can be hard to find them so pretty these days, such a fine quality,” Percival mused, his hand sliding up Newt’s neck to grip his hair and lifted him off his cock. Newt resisted this time and Percival used a bit of force making him look up at the strangers. Newt’s near tears and Percival could feel how humiliated he was in that moment. 

“Say hello to the nice men,” he commanded and Newt trembled harder. 

“H-Hello,” Newt whimpers, fingers clutching Percival’s thighs, clinging to them for an anchor. 

“Hello, little kitten, aren’t you a shy one? Is he being too mean to you? Need a soft hand?” The man laughs like it's a joke but Percival can hear the genuine offer there as well. Of course, people would be scrambling to snatch Newt up. 

“He loves a stern hand,” Percival replied, taking a drink before putting it down on the table. “Why don’t you show them, hmm baby?”

Newt looked at Percival, trying to read his gaze. 

“Come on,” Percival coaxed, Newt’s laid out on his side across the booth seat but Percival gets him up on his hands and knees, crawling over Percival a bit. 

The men don’t need prompting, one of them already getting his dick out. He’s average and half hard. Newt looked to Percival again and he gave him a light smile or reassurance. 

“Go on, show me,” he told him and the men stepped up. Newt swallowed and then parted his lips, letting the stranger slide into his mouth. 

“Delightful,” he breathed out, “Fucking amazing,” he muttered as he slowly began thrusting into Newt’s mouth. Newts on his hands and knees, his hands resting on Percival’s thighs has he sucks off some man. Percival had a front-row seat and he could see Newt’s red mouth work on the cock, letting it in and out smoothly. The way his cheeks puckered a bit as he sucked. 

“That’s a good boy,” Percival told him, leaning so his voice was in Newt’s ear. “See how fast it takes to make him finish, see how good you've learned. Show me.”

Newt’s fingers dug into his thigh and then he moved his head finally, bobbing up and down. With skill, he worked the cock in his mouth and Percival wasn’t remotely surprised when the man got off fast. He came with a loud groan, drawing more attention. As he pulled away slowly, Newt swallowed down his seed. 

“My darling boy, just needed that. Show me how much you love cock,” Percival praised Newt, leading him as the other man stepped up. He wasn’t much bigger and like the first man he was meek, not grabbing Newt’s hair or shoving too hard at his face. Newt looked delicate. Percival could see why they were going too easy on him. With his big wide eyes brimming with tears and the way, he was trembling a bit still. This one took even less time to get off and a bit of seed ran down Newt’s chin before he could swallow it all down, reaching to wipe his chin as the man stepped away. 

“Thanks, kitten.” they both smirked.

“Is this a private event?” A new man asked, smirking slimily at Newt who hid against Percival’s shoulder in response. 

“Not at all,” Percival replied easily, taking another drink as this one stepped up to Newt and got his dick out. He was larger than average and Newt gulped at the sight of it. 

“If you can handle me you can take him, come on, honey,” Percival whispered and watched Newt lift his head and part his lips. This time the man was more tactile, running his greasy hands through Newt’s fine hair as he rocked into his face. 

“Damn talented boy,” he complimented Percival, using Newt more callously but far from hard. Just thrusting at him and not even sinking the entire way down. 

“He can take more,” Percival offered and the man-made a curious sound, pausing a moment to give Newt warning before he slowly slid deeper. Newt deep throated him, fingers holding onto Percival’s thigh as the man bottomed out in his mouth. The long length in his throat. Percival could see the bulge. 

“Perfect thing,” he praised Newt. Someone clapped and Percival looked up at the little crowd they had. Newt raised as well, choking and jerking back. A long strand of spit hanging from his lips as he couched hard. 

“Poor little one,” Someone teased and Newt trembled. 

“Don’t disappoint me, love,” Percival said into Newt’s ear and he nodded his head. Reaching up with a hand now to take hold of the stranger's cock and slid it back in. He pushed in down deep once more and then slid back to suck on it, bobbing his head and sucking the man off. 

“Such talent,” a man complimented and the one being blown groaned out in agreement. He buried his hands in Newt’s hair and fucked at his face a bit more, pumping faster as he hissed out. Instead of coming down his throat however he pulled back, jerking off and finished on Newt’s face. Newt jerked with the first hot spurt blinking in shock as the streams of seed splattering his cheek and chin. 

“Be polite,” Percival told him and Newt looked at him for guidance. “You haven't thanked any of these nice men.”

That caused some laughter and Newt flushed in a real embarrassment over manners. 

“T-thank you,” he breathed, voice a bit horse as he said it. Percival’s cock throbbed at the husky voice, some guy’s come running down Newt’s face. A younger man came up and crouched over so he could lick the semen off Newt’s face. The little crowd cheered and Newt looked mostly confused. Percival reached to cup Newt’s arse, pushing fingers between his cheeks through his trousers as he watched some gorgeous man clean Newt’s face. Newt just looked so bewildered with it all. 

It shouldn't have been so adorable. 

There were more men with their cocks out, waiting and eager. 

“Come here,” Percival directed Newt, finishing his drink to clear off the small round table before he laid Newt across it. Belly down as Percival yanked at his trousers and they came down easily. Men admired Newt’s round ass as Percival eased two fingers into Newt. He had prepared him beforehand and he was still wet and opened up. So Percival lined his cock up and slid into him. Newt whining out as Percival pushed the full length into him. 

“Come on now, keep showing the men how much you love cock,” Percival told him and right away a man was stepping up to Newt’s face. He pushed up to his elbows, ass raised for Percival as he began sucking off the man while being fucked. 

More people were watching now, enjoying the show as Newt moved his head up and down, working the man over as he had been taught too. Percival thrust hard into Newt, fucking him properly and the motions kept throwing Newt off, making him choke. He took it all though. Gripping the tabletop and holding on as he was ridden at both ends. The man got into it as well, when he saw Newt going with it. He put a hand on Newt’s head and fucked into his mouth with more intent. Newt choking and spit running down his lips as he struggled to breathe while being fucked. Percival reached under him and ran a hand over Newt’s cock. He hung hard and aching. Newt was still working on coming untouched but Percival knew he could do it. 

Grunting, he took hold of Newt’s waist and thrust harder, the slapping loud in the room, over the music playing. Newt’s muffled moans and spit-soaked gasps lewd and perfect. Percival watched his head move, there were glass walls and he could see Newt’s face, eyes closed tightly as he sucked someone’s cock while Percival fucked him. He would get used to being used to well. Would come to crave it until he needed it. Percival would make him such a perfect whore.

This man held on longer but came eventually, groaning as he finished and Percival yanked Newt back hard intentionally, pulling him off the cock so he got a few shots on his face. He rammed savagely into Newt, making him cry out as the man stepped away. Percival adjusted his stance and rapid-fire fucked Newt. Making him moan loudly as he held onto the table for dear life. The crowd all watching as Newt sobbed out, Percival riding him as hard and fast as he could. Wanting Newt to finish for him, just like that. Newt knew it too, looking over his shoulder. 

“I can’t,” he begged but Percival ignored him, adjusting Newt so he was hitting his prostate more, properly hitting it with every lunge. 

Newt sobbed out, voice even louder as he struggled to control himself. Percival could see in the mirror, Newts bare cock bobbing, drooling but not done yet. 

“Please, please,” Newt whimpered, not knowing how fine he looked like that, all needy and ruined. Percival could feel his own cock throbbing and he was going to finish soon. 

“Show them,” he snapped “Show them how much you like it,” He commanded and Newt cried in answer, tears running down his face as his body was yanked back into every thrust Percival gave him.

Newt was gasping out, taking gulps of air and struggling, knuckles white as he pushed back at Percival, meeting his vicious motions eagerly. His feet up on his toes as he spread his thighs wide. He could feel Newt getting tighter, constricting up and Percival fucked him through it. Pounding as hard as he could, hands digging into Newt’s sides as he snarled out and came. Newt sobbed out, voice hitched up high as he gasped and Percival knew by the sound he had managed to get off as well. The crowd burst out into clapping as Percival finished in Newt, pumping his seed into the boy as Newt slowly sank down, laying on the table and trying to catch his breath, a trembling mess.

Percival pulled out slowly watching the gleam of his semen follow. He put himself away, tucking himself into his trousers and doing them back up. He pulled Newt back, sitting back into the booth and settling Newt into his lap. He hid in Percival’s neck as strangers ordered them drinks for the show. Some even left coins on the table, silver and a few golds in payment for watching Newt come undone. 

“My sweet boy, very good,” Percival praised him. 

Newt seemed shaken afterward so Percival dotted on him. He took him home and showered with him, cleaning off the mess and rubbing his sore shoulders. Once they were clean, he laid them back in a hot bath and lit a few herbs to help relax Newt. He washed him with another more frivolously soap, massaging it into his skin, touching him and praising him softy. 

“So good tonight,” he whispered into Newt’s ear. “I loved every second you showed me.”

Newt was pliant and soaking up the affection like a lost puppy. Following Newt obediently and slipping into bed with him. With Cassiopeia gone, there was no need to try and hide and so they slept together. Newt’s bed was preferred, Percival had come to dislike his own room where his wife regularly cheated on him. A quick charm warmed the blankets up and it was easy to slip Newt in and curl up with him. The boy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Really, it was going to be far too easy. 

Percival takes his time of course. He waits until next weekend and they go to the club again. Between that time he fucked Newt each night and praised him heavily for doing so well. Whispering honeyed words in his ear as he pumped into him, Newt always so willing and pliant. By the time they go to the club again, Newt has been taught that he should try his best to please everyone, for Percival. So Newt sucks off strangers obediently, his gaze always cutting to Percival. As if to make sure he was watching, enjoying what he was seeing. He sat in Percival’s lap and fucked himself down on his cock while others watched them. People talking, coaxing him on and calling him filthy names. Praising Newt for how beautiful he was and how good he looked taking a fucking. But Newt seemed to only see and hear Percival, eyes on him as he gasped out each time he fucked himself down.

They do it again the following weekend, a different club but still high society. Newt laid on a crystal table and people poured champagne on him and licked it off. All while Percival praised Newt, coaxing him to accept the lifestyle. Newt was ever meek but it drew people in, made them want him even more. Something pure to be ruined, all the worst kind loved that.

“Good boy, my darling, so good,” Percival muttered to Newt. The naked and gorgeous man in his lap now, facing Percival as he rode his cock. There was a crowd watching them, people muttering how lovely he looked in his bare glory. 

Percival took his time to kiss Newt, long and languid, licking at his mouth until Newt was hazy eyed and pliant. He pets Newt’s waist a bit, coaxing him to rock back and forth on Percival’s cock before he reached down. His fingers ran along his own cock as it pushed into Newt and he caressed Newt’s hole. They had used plenty of lube already and Newt had been fucked and filled by others. So he was loose and soaked, perfect for Percival to begin working a finger in alongside his cock. 

“Uh, I…” Newt’s words were tangled and confused, his shoulders trembling as Percival shushed him and kept working a finger into him. 

“You’re so good, I bet you can do even better,” Percival told him, smirking sweetly at the foolish thing. Newt quivering but not protesting as Percival worked a second finger into him. Now Percival took care, it wasn’t his aim to physically hurt Newt or anything. Rather, he wanted him to enjoy it all, to get hooked on the pleasure. So Percival teased the people watching, made a show of slowly and methodically working fingers into Newt alongside his cock. He pumped into the boy slowly, teasing him right where he knew pleasure would sing through Newt. 

Once he was sure he was over-prepared for it, Percival gestured for a man to come closer. He picked someone with a smaller cock intentionally. 

“Now be good,” he whispered in Newt’s ear. The man already knew what was happening and he knelt awkwardly to line himself up. Newt shivered, arms reaching around Percival’s neck to cling tightly as the stranger nudged at his hole. Percival felt Newt stiffen up and he whispered assurances to him, petting his sides like a spooked animal. After a bit of patience, Newt relaxed enough for the man to get in him. His cock pushing up alongside Percival’s own, working Newt open. The little thing was trembling terribly but accepting the new sensation, taking two cocks at once. With time and teaching, he would be able to do it often and with more ease. 

For now, Percival just enjoyed the wet tight heat, the slip slide of the other cock pressed against his own. Feeling it against his length as the man pulled back and pressed in. He was going slowly, seeming to sense Newt was new and not wanting to hurt him either. Percival kissed Newt’s shoulder gently and took a hold of his round plump ass, squeezing gently before starting to move as well. Just little nudging motions more than anything. But with his cock lined up against Newt’s prostate it was more than enough and the boy cried out. Newt’s breath got heavy as they rocked back and forth inside him, gradually speeding up a bit. The man behind Newt groaned too soon, coming inside him before he slid out. 

“Thank you lovely,” he whispered at Newt, pressing a gold coin to the table they were near. 

Another man stepped up, a bit more girthier but not something impossible. 

They ran the routine again, easing him into Newt and Percival watched the way Newt clenched his eyes tight and trembled. The way his lips parted and gasped when it started to feel good. 

He truly was a gorgeous thing. 

Percival forgot to move a few times, all caught up in watching Newt’s face. The way he bit his lip or the tiny breathy sounds that were forced out as the man inside him moved. He looked rather splendid like that, being fucked so thoroughly. Percival felt the sloppy mess run down his cock and stain his pants as well. Other man’s seed. Stranger’s coming inside Newt, using him as he was meant to be. The man currently fucking him not managing much longer before he too spilled. 

After that, Newt managed two more men. He hole was such a wet fucked out mess, overfilled with semen. It sounds disgustingly good when the man in him moved, loud wet sounds that made Newt flush so red and cling so tightly to Percival. 

But when the fourth was in him, average-sized, Percival had seen the pain in Newt’s face. The pleasure was not enough to mask it. Newt was getting too sore. So after the fourth one was done and stepped away. Percival sat Newt up straighter in his lap. Making the pretty thing look at him as Percival fucked up into him. The seed in him all coming out, running down his length. Such wet slapping sounds each time he pushed Newt down onto his lap. Frothy come all over Newt’s thighs as he whimpered out. His little cock aching and easier as it bounced. 

Percival was tempted to make him ache but he wants Newt to have good memories. So he took him in hand. It was barely a handful of jerks and Newt was finishing, sobbing out, loud in the room. It echoed over the music and the crowd gave a little clap, humiliating Newt so sweetly. Percival eased Newt off his lap and the boy went, getting on his knees before him. 

Newt didn’t even hesitate to suck him off. Licking off all the bubbly seed on Percival’s cock. Lapping it like a bitch in heat. Percival took a languid drink as he watched, Newt obediently sitting up to push Percival’s entire cock deep down his throat. Mashing his nose and chin into the sopping wet trousers Percival had on, smearing the seed there on his face. 

The sight of it was enough and as Newt massaged his sack, Percival groaned and finished. Newt had to pull back but he didn't pull off at all, swallowing it down quickly as if it was a sweet treat to him. 

When they got up to leave, there was an entire pouch of silver and gold coins for Newt. Silver was common for a good show, but gold was quite the tip. There were even a few ruby coins, far more than a quick fuck was worth. Newt had impressed a lot of people tonight. It was a shame his identity was hidden. Such powerful and wealthy people, they could easily set Newt up for life. Their little fuck toy on the side, paying for a nice apartment and all the beasts he could want. 

But Newt was better suited for many. 

“How does it feel?” Percival asked him, making Newt walk home with the mess still on his thighs. 

“Disgusting,” Newt replied honestly. “It’s all tacky and drying.”

Percival laughed. 

“You’ll get used to it, enough to start craving it,” he reassured Newt. The boy looked doubtful but trusting, ever the fool. 

Percival made a habit of pampering Newt in the time after they played these games. Reassuring him he was beautiful and had done nothing wrong. That it was perfectly fine for him to have not only done it but enjoyed it as well. 

“You did like it?” Percival asked. Newt liked sharing bathes so they were in one now. As hot as they could stand to help relax muscles. Newt always settled between Percival’s legs, back against his chest as he went boneless and soaked in the soothing water. 

“I...I enjoyed it because you liked seeing it,” Newt admitted after a pause. Too shy yet to just say outright he liked strangers using him to the extreme his body could handle. So Percival just hummed in agreement and kept scrubbing Newts forearm with a lavender soaked cloth. He would learn to be more honest with time. 

They kept going to the clubs after Percival’s wife returned. Cassiopeia always had some excuse to go out on weekends anyway. Percival had her followed and she was usually out with a string of various wealthy lovers. Going to high society events and private affairs behind closed doors. Percival wondered if she thought she was too good to attend a gentlemen’s club. Most of the elite did. Only powerful people who enjoyed throwing money around and buying people went to them. They’d condemn them in one breath and be getting ready to attend anonymously in the next. Either way, Cassiopeia was always out somewhere, usually for the night on weekends and Percival took advantage of it. Newt spent his weekdays buried in animal shit, ever working with his beasts. It was impressive the level of disgusting and gory things the boy tackled. Helping things give birth and hand stitching arm length gashes on things that could rip his head off. His field was lucky to have him and Newt was gifted within that small circle. 

On lazy evenings when Cassiopeia was out late, Percival would sneak into Newt’s bed for a few hours. Fucking him gently and sweetly. Making the boy beg for it before he would get rough and dominating. Eventually, Percival grew bold enough to fuck Newt while his wife was in the house. Usually passed out somewhere. She would come to his bed with too much alcohol and potions in her and fall into a deep sleep. It was easy to get out of the bed and go empty himself into her willing son before sneaking back into bed with her. Newt never refused him, waking up sleepy but rolling onto his back obediently and lifting his blanket in invitation. He looked so perfect like that. 

But he looked even more lovely in the gentlemen’s club, naked and being used. Various men stepped up to use him. Sometimes women as well. Newt bore it all, put his hands where he was told and did as he was asked. He was so wonderfully pliant, people couldn’t help but flock to him. The spells in the clubs and on them as well were made to hide who they were. People couldn’t look at Newt and recognize him. But once he started up the play, it wasn’t hard to figure out he was the young slut who had started arriving with his lover. Anyone with enough smarts would be able to put it together and figure out who Newt was in terms of the lovely boy attending the clubs. His real name and identity were hidden under heaps of magic and guards, carefully set into place each night by Percival himself. His own identity would be exposed before Newt’s ever would. Percival would feel people poking at the spells, trying to figure out who Newt was. But such things were strictly forbidden and it never took long for security to show up and escort the offenders out. Lesser gentlemen’s club might not be as careful but Percival never bothered with them for that. Better to keep Newt among the wealthy. 

And they were wealthy, the gifts were getting ridiculous. Anything outside the clubs were strictly forbidden, too high a chance of a tracking charm or love spell. But there was a shop for fancy favours, beyond the coins alone. Everything from diamond necklaces to solid gold sex toys, the variety was vast and extremely expensive. Newt usually never glanced at the displays they had to walk through to get to the club, he wasn’t one for the sparkling jewelry. But one evening he did pause a moment, peering at a new display set up. Solid diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Roughly the size of fists, they were carefully shaped creatures of all things. 

“These are surprisingly well made, the anatomy of them is actually right. Most figurines are off in some way,” Newt commented offhandedly. After a moment he continued on and Percival went with him, glancing back at the little trinkets. Easily worth a house and more than enough to fund Newt’s personal and professional life for years, each one of them. 

They're not in the club very long when a man approaches him. Older fellow, sporting an expensive drink and a filthy smirk. Newt never hesitated in the clubs anymore, once Percival sits down he’s crawling in his lap. So their trading slow kisses, Percival warming Newt up when the man interrupts them. 

“Good evening,” he greets them both and hands Newt a silver piece as if it’s nothing. Newt looked to Percival in confusion before reaching and taking the money. 

“Just for looking so lovely,” the man informs him, giving an easy wink and smile. 

“I was just curious, no offence meant, but I’m looking for someone for the evening,” he explained, seating himself at the table without asking. Rude, used to getting his way. 

“I’ve got a rented room upstairs,” he added. He wanted to buy Newt for the night, a proper whore. 

Percival weight the pros and cons of it, another step in the right direction for sure, but a large leap for Newt. 

The man sensed the hesitation and with a flourish presented a glass box with shimmering gold lace tying it up. Inside it, was a stunning little beast figurine. It was one of the set Newt had been looking at. Percival didn’t like that the man noticed something like that, but they were safe within the club. There were people in the air who were constantly paid by customers to point out anything someone seemed to like even. 

“Oh,” Newt gave a surprised sound, delighted as he leaned down to peer at the little trinket. Percival fought a frown, this was the first time Newt had ever shown any real interest before. He was eye level with the table peering at the thing from different angles. 

“These are well made,” he commented, turning to look at Percival with a warm smile. He always got soft when it came to his creatures Percival supposed. 

“I think we can work something out,” Percival declared. Newt’s smile faded to shock and he glanced at the man with apprehension now. 

“U-Upstairs?” Newt asked, coming closer to Percival now, looking all nervous. 

“There are beds,” he explained easily, putting a hand on Newt's waist and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Oh, ok I guess,” he said when Percival watched him a moment. “If that’s what you want.”

“I think you’ll find yourself well pleased too,” Percival chuckled, leaning in to kiss Newt and get him all soft and malleable once more. 

“When would you like him returned?” The stranger asked and Percival felt the immediate turn. Like ice water was dropped down Newt’s back. He went rigid against Percival and his eyes sought Percival’s out, looking near panicked. The sudden hard turn caught Percival a moment but he put an easy smile after a breath. Squeezing Newt’s waist tight. 

“I-I’d only...if he was there, watching,” Newt said. Once more it was the first time he has talked to someone without being prompted to. Newt looked uneasy, like a cornered cat. 

“Unless that’s an issue?” Percival added more firmly when the man opened his mouth to protest. Newts clever fingers curling into Percival’s shirt and holding on white-knuckle tight. 

“Of course,” the man replied after a moment, a smile in place. 

“I’m not certain,” Newt whispered to Percival when they followed the man up. “I don’t know if I want to do this,” he admitted, voice so gentle Percival could barely hear it. 

“It’ll be fine darling,” Percival assured him. “I’ll be right there watching. You do want to put on a good show don’t you?” He teased and after a moment Newt bit his lip and nodded his head meekly. 

“There you go, it’ll be fine, go show this man how good you can be,” Percival coaxed him. 

The stranger wasn’t unfit, he was handsome enough, as far as the identity spells would let Percival see. Once they were in the room Percival took a seat at a small table beside the bed. Newt glanced at him but turned his attention to the stranger as he approached him. 

“Lovely little beauty,” he told Newt, putting a finger under Newt’s chin to make him look up. He peered at Newt from different angles and smiled warmly. 

“Please, show me how ‘good’ you can be as your master directed.” 

The idea of Percival being a master felt ridiculous but Percival supposed that would be the term. He watched as Newt nervously got on his knees and pulled the man out of his trousers. He was already hard and Newt started working on him, taking his cock into his gorgeous lips. 

Percival watched, trying to feign more interest. It was good to watch Newt work but Percival always preferred to be hands-on. If he couldn’t fondle Newt as he was taken by others, Percival wasn’t overly interested. Newt was putting on a good show though. Doing his best to please the stranger as he sucked him off. The man himself was the right mix of coaxing and guiding as well. Taking Newt’s head in his hand but never shoving him down.

Percival felt when his pocket rang soundlessly. He pulled out an enchanted notebook, a small little thing he always carried on him. Opening it up, he found a minor emergency occurring at work. Various senior aurors responded to the issue already. Percival trusted his people to do a good job. Still, he took a moment to jot a few suggestions for them. 

Newt’s whimper made him look up. He was spread out on the bed now, naked. Fingers clenching at the bedding as the man fingered him open. His head was ducked down but he had his legs spread wide. 

A new message scrawled on the notebook and Percival turned his attention to it, answering inquiries and giving directions. Percival tended to zero in on his work, letting time rush by him while he was focused. He glanced up at Newt on the bed from time to time but watched his notebook more. Newt was becoming a real whore. It was the plan after all. But near the end Percival glanced up and froze when he realized Newt was soft. The boy wasn’t hard at all, his face hidden in the pillow as he was fucked with his ass in the air. Newt had always gotten hard during their sex play, there had never been a time he hadn’t reacted sexually. Percival opened his mouth to say something but didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected that. 

The sex ended quickly after that. 

Percival would have thought the man would want Newt more but once he finished he got off the bed and cleaned up. Percival could see him glance at the bed with distaste. Newt was laying on the bed facing away. The stranger hadn’t enjoyed fucking someone so uninterested. Percival half expected him to take his gift but he left it at the table as he walked out without a word. 

“Newt?” Percival asked gently, coming around the bed so he could see the boy’s face. Newt was on his side, curled up into a plush pillow. “Are you ok darling?”

Newt shook his head, looking near tears and Percival felt something react to the sight. It wasn’t like their usual sex play, Newt had cried before but it had always been passionate and sexual. 

Percival crouched by the bed, running a careful hand through Newt’s soft curls. 

“It’s ok, my darling, Shhhh,” Percival told him and Newt sniffed, wiping a tear before it fell. 

“Please don’t make me do that again,” he asked softly and Percival nodded his head at once. 

“Of course, of course.”

With care, Percival scooped Newt up from the bed. With a thought, he called all their belongings to them. The hotel’s doors were set for apparition so people could leave from the door without going into the hallways. Percival glanced at the gift on the table and then left with Newt in his arms. 

They had a long hot bath but Newt didn’t come out of somber airs. Even after Percival cleaned him by hand and poured praise on him. 

So they ended up in bed together. Cassiopeia was out for the weekend and Percival felt a very real thought to call her home for Newt. But once they were in bed together, Newt scooted close at once and curled up against Percival. He returned the embrace tightly. Holding on to the slight body and keeping it close against him. 

“It’s all right now, baby,” he reassured him, pressing kisses into Newt’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he added after a thought. 

“I should have noticed right away you didn’t like it and stopped it.” 

“I tried,” Newt confessed and it was heartbreaking. “I tried but I didn’t like it. I don’t…”

Percival pressed a kiss to Newt's brow, pulling away a bit to look at him.

“What don’t you like?”

“I don’t want other people. I don’t mind doing it when you’re part of it, when you're touching me and talking to me. But with that man...I didn’t like it at all.”

“That’s ok, that’s perfectly fine. You’re still learning about sex, about what you like and don’t. And now we know you don’t like that. So we don’t need to ever do anything like that again,” Percival explained and Newt looked so relieved. Percival felt his chest constrict painfully. Newt was an utter fool and Percival could destroy him so easily. 

But was ruining Newt truly worth getting back at Cassiopeia? 

Newt slept with Percival for the next evening as well and neither were interested in sex. Instead Percival tried to be a soothing presence for the shaken young man. Thankfully, Newt’s smile returned with time, coaxingly coming out as Percival encouraged him. They worked with the magical beasts Newt loved so much and it was very clear that they gave Newt an immense amount of contentment and happiness. During the week Newt threw himself into his work with an impressive intensity. Percival doing his best to be supportive. 

“We’ve been talking,” he told Newt at their family dinner one night. “At MACUSA that is.”

Cassiopea looked bored but Newt looked up, always more interested in conversations than his wife. 

“About establishing a magical beast division, to help deal with the black markets and creature confiscations.” He explained. As he expected Newt lit up at the mere idea of it. 

“Perhaps something to help educated people as well. They’re putting together a submission. I believe they’ll be asking for input from magizoologists.” 

“That's wonderful, I’ll make sure to mention it to everyone I know, there is a list of names I can give you to ask as well,” Newt offered, his words coming a bit fast in his genuine excitement. 

“That would be helpful, I think it would be ideal for MACUSA to establish something for our magical creatures. I’ve seen you work with your beasts and I realized we’ve been taking the lazy way and should put more effort into it.”

Newt looked so genuinely excited and Percival felt an answering smile on his face. It took him a second to realize the slip until he felt Cassiopeia's gaze on him. She looked between Percival and Newt with an intense gaze. One thing she was good at, was reading people. While she might not be aware of the sex between them, she was extremely protective of her son. If she thought for a moment Percival was using Newt she would do everything to get between them at once. While she was a terrible wife and had no regrets, she did try to be a good mother. 

But it was worth the risk for how happy Newt was about the concept. Still, Percival was careful around him for the following weeks. Kissing his hand and showering love on Newt but only when Cassiopeia wasn’t there to see. Being careful not to make Newt think he was avoiding him while sidestepping his wife. The game was getting more dire but Percival began to wonder what the point of hiding was. His wife was cheating on him and he knew it. She knew he knew it as well. What could she say or do when she found out Percival was fucking Newt? He was of proper age and there was no blood between them. At the most, she could leave Percival and take Newt with her. Would he go? He was most likely dedicated to his mother with a child’s love, and Percival knew it was powerful. He understood it all too well.

“Word has it, your wife is running around on you without a care, you’re being made a fool of,” Percival’s father told him bluntly when they met for lunch. 

“I knew that,” he replied calmly. 

“But it’s becoming common knowledge, it’s starting to hurt your reputation.” Aeneas Graves clarified with displeasure. “You need to breed her and then divorce the trollop.”

“I’ve no interest in seeing her bred. It would just be a child she would use.”

Percival’s father fixed him with a long dark look. 

“What’s the damn point then, if not to extend the Graves line through her?”

“I’ve taken a new interest,” Percival admitted. 

“Oh, and what is this interest?”

“Her son.”

Aeneas snorted, sitting back in his chair. 

“You're being fooled yet again, another pretty face luring you in. The child is never that different from the parent. The boy will use you and make a future mockery of you.”

Percival frowned at his father. 

“You’re wrong. Newt is nothing like his mother. He’s soft and innocent in a way Cassiopeia never was.”

“A trollop like his mother.”

“He’s not,” Percival snarled and caught himself. The venom in his voice was unexpected. His father had his brows raised as well. Percival took a breath making himself calm down. 

“Anyway, we’ve been planning new divisions in MACUSA,” he began, changing the subject abruptly. 

It was nearly two months before Percival took Newt to the gentlemen’s club again. They were sneaking around the house of course. Newt coming to Percival’s office when he worked late and Percival sneaking into Newt’s bedroom for midnight sex. It was enough for Percival, everything getting muddled. But his father's scorn still followed him. He had meant to use Newt, to teach him to be a whore. Even if he wasn’t one for completely anonymous sex, he had been willing to let others touch him with Percival. There was no real reason not to explore that even more. 

“I don’t know what you want from him, but leave him alone,” Cassiopeia announced herself at his home office door one morning. Newt had already gone to the university for the day. 

“Is having a decent relationship with my son-in-law that odd to you?”

“I know when people are up to no good. The way you look at him has changed. Newt’s not that sort.” 

Percival fought a smirk at that. He could tell her now and ruin her. Could explain in detail all the ways he had touched Newt, had used and abused him. But it felt too soon for it. He wanted to draw it out more. Enjoy it a bit longer before she grabbed her son and ran away as far as she could. 

“I think your own guilt is making you foolish. I’m not you.”

Cassiopeia wasn’t moved at all. 

“We haven't been intimate in a long time, you’re usually asking by now,” she told him, putting seduction on like a coat. A warm smile and a sway of her hips as she walked over to his desk. 

“Forgive me if I don’t want you, the stink of other men clings to your skin,” he told her calmly, looking back to his work in a silent dismissal. 

After a moment of Percival ignoring her, she walked out of the office briskly. 

Percival honestly didn’t want to touch her either. He had lost his hunger for her, outweighed by the disgust of her behaviour. Smiling in his face as she cheated so blatantly. As if she expected him not to care. It wasn’t unheard of, in high society, but it wasn’t something Percival wanted. It wasn’t for him. He wanted a wife who would be at his side, loyal. He wanted someone he could love. It was ironic, because Percival had thought Cassiopeia was that. He had been so sure when he married her. She had him so convinced they were in love and that they would be so happy together. Percival had been such a fool. Was he making the same mistakes again with Newt?

So he took Newt to a gentlemen's club. 

His wife was on guard but not enough to spend her weekends with them. She went out Saturday night and after she was gone an hour, Percival went and got Newt prepared to go out as well. 

“Remember,” he told the boy as they entered the club. “If anything feels wrong just tell me and we’ll go.”

Newt nodded his head, right beside Percival as he kept a firm hand on his trim waist. They passed the gifts all out on display and the figures of the creatures were all there. Six in all, one of jade, one of ruby, sapphire, emeralds, solid gold and the last was diamond. Percival didn’t know the creatures but their worth was ridiculously high. 

“I left the one last time, I should repay you,” Percival mused and Newt blinked at him. 

“I’d like something less excessive, I could never put these anywhere. The niffler would steal it at home and university isn’t the place for something like this.” 

“You’ve a niffler?” Percival asked and Newt flushed, caught. 

“Just a few, they needed some care, caught a rather nasty infection.”

“A few?” Percival knew the little beasts were notorious thieves that could devastate. 

“A few,” Newt replied with a sly smile and Percival couldn’t help but laugh and hold Newt close to his side. 

They didn’t rush this time, getting drinks and watching others for a while. Percival ordered a few dancers but found it dull. Newt as well wasn’t interested in their naked body writhing. So they sipped drinks and Percival whispered into Newt’s ear. Telling him the names of sex acts that were happening around them. Mentioning techniques and critiquing people with a dry but not cruel humour. It worked well, Newt smirking and hiding his laughter in Percival’s shoulder. His body grew more relaxed and he leaned on Percival more heavily. Resting his hand on his thigh and seeming to take his one interest. 

When he moved his head downward, Percival watched him, reaching to stroke Newt’s pretty hair as he undid his trousers and glanced up at Percival with such playful eyes. 

He took him into his mouth with that same care and attention, using his mouth with such skill. Newt had come so far so quickly, Percival would swear he had been sucking cock for years. The way he sealed his pretty lips as he pulled back, just enough pressure to feel them. And the soft kisses to the tip, languid and lingering to the sensitive tip. 

And then in the next breath, he was sinking downward, pressing his nose to Percival’s pubic hair so deliciously. The wet hot feeling of his mouth and throat, the way his breaths came in tiny huffs through his nose. Newt was such a mix of lovely and lewd. 

“Delightful boy,” Percival breathes, petting Newts silky curls and just enjoying the feel of him. Newt laid out across the booth seat, looking so perfect as he worked on sucking Percival’s cock. 

People were watching, lingering looks. It was his aim usually, but tonight Percival wasn’t feeling it. No one here really deserved Newt, they were just lucky fools to have the chance to sample him. It felt good to let them watch, to let them see what Percival himself had access to. 

Newt pulled off his cock with one last wet kiss and looked up to Percival. 

“Can we?” He asked softly and Percival nodded not knowing or caring what Newt wanted, happy to give it to him. He had his answer when Newt slid his pants off and straddled Percival’s lap. His long clever fingers finding Percival’s cock and guiding him in boldly. 

Newt always gave a little sound when Percival first entered him. A breathy little whimper that was so divine to hear. He was facing Percival as he straddled his lap and slowly sank down onto him. They’d had sex the night before and Newt was still open enough to take him without lubrication. Percival leaned forward closing the gap between them to kiss Newt. Opening his mouth and tasting his own cock on the boy’s tongue. Newt was always eager, kissing back, licking at his tongue and leaning into lazy kisses. 

“Such a darling you are, so good,” Percival breathed when they parted, Watching Newt flush and unable to hide a pleased little smile. Adjusting himself, Newt got into a position that let him move, lifting up and dropping his round ass into Percival’s waiting lap. 

There was a little crowd gathering, watching as Newt fucked himself on Percival’s cock. Bouncing up and down, letting himself crash into his lap with a nice smack each time. Percival reached out and pulled Newt’s dressy shirt from him, leaving him nude and on display as he licked his pale neck. Newt whined in reaction, one hand clinging to Percival’s shoulder as he kept riding him. Percival bit at him, sucking the red mark and then nipping again. Newt always taking in sharp breaths with each hint of pain. Percival cupped his ass and squeezed those cheeks in handfuls, digging in his nails a bit so Newt whined out. He had been trained to want this, to need the little aspect of roughness to properly enjoy sex. 

Newt pumped himself faster and Percival didn’t see a reason to hold back. Taking Newt’s waist, he roughly rammed him down more, jerking his hips up to meet him. He stabilized his feet so he could jab up hard and fast. Newt gasping out now, pushing himself into each lunge. 

Percival used a bit of magic, running a ghost hand over Newt’s cock. He felt when he tensed up on him, clenching his own cock as he came with a moan. Percival followed, slamming up into Newt and he filled him up. He hissed out, enjoying the feeling as his balls tensed and pumped his seed into Newt. 

After a long moment, the high faded and Percival took in a rough breath. Newt leaned forward, head under Percival’s chin as he calmed his breathing. 

Darling thing. 

Someone was coming forward and Percival surprised himself by feeling an instant dislike. He had brought Newt here for play with others but at the moment something possessive woke in him. But then the stranger was dropping to his knees and Percival felt his tongue along his softening cock. Newt whimpered a bit as the stranger moved and ate Newt out. Rimming him and chasing the flavour of semen. Percival tipped his head so he could watch how Newt flushed red and bit his lip. He always found rimming rather filthy and got so shy when Percival did it do him. Sweet boy. 

The sex this time was much more languid than ever before. 

Eventually, the man rimming Newt moved up and pulled out his cock to fuck him. He wasn’t rough though, rocking with no hurry. Newt looked sleepy almost, eyes half-closed as he rested on Percival’s chin. Soft music played on stage as dancers moved on the main stage, the lights down low with spotlights on them. The man finished in Newt with a breathy groan. 

“Thank you, honey,” he muttered to Newt and gave Percival a nod before leaving. Percival reached around and felt the mess he had left in Newt, fingers pushing in and smearing the semen around. 

Someone else was there, another man, cock out and face inquisitive, asking Percival. After a moment he nodded cupping Newt’s curls to kiss his brow as the man pushed into Newt. He rode him a bit harder, lifting Newt’s hips so he was kneeling over Percival now. But the man had skill, shifting himself until Newt was shivering with each thrust. He worked Newt’s prostate with a nice balance, pleasuring him without overdoing it, working him up but not over. Getting the boy all worked up, Newt whimpering as he clung to Percival and hid his face in his neck. 

“Is he teasing you?” Percival asked and Newt whined out in positive. The man laughed in reply, taking a moment to edge Newt along. 

“Such a mean man,” Percival chuckled and Newt moaned in answer, pushing his rump back at the stranger. He didn’t give in however, seeming to enjoy teasing Newt without giving him release. People watching giggled as well, amused as Newt moaned desperately and his ass shook in the air needily. The man pulled out a few times, just to watch him wiggle. Slipping in his fingers and fucking Newt hard with them and then putting his cock in and going gentle. 

The poor boy was a mess, gasping out now. 

The stranger didn’t finish him however, pulling out to jerk off and come on Newt’s back as he humped backwards desperately. 

“All yours,” he said to Percival with an amused wink. 

Newt mewled at Percival, pulling away to look up at him with begging eyes, the gleam of tears there. Gods, he looked to perfect like that, all hungry for it, desperation for a proper fuck clear in his gaze.

“Needs it hard,” someone grunted and Percival looked up, realizing someone else was behind Newt now. He slammed in and Newt cried out, too near the edge. The man was being aggressive but Newt was clearly loving it, gasping out. Moaning loudly with each bruising thrust, gasping and so near the edge with the savage fucking. 

And then the man curled a hand around Newt’s neck, fingers biting in. Newt gasped out, or he tried to and choked, panic rushing into his eyes. He reached up and pried the man’s fingers free at once, pulling away from them. 

When Newt looked over his shoulder, perhaps to say something, the man with unexpected speed, backhanded Newt hard across the face. People cried out in shock. There were strict rules about what was allowed in this place and physical violence was strictly forbidden. 

Before Percival could react beyond a wave of sudden intense anger, Newt jerked forward. He freed himself from the man, pulled off his cock, twisting around with a sudden grace. He had both feet up and his back hit Percival’s chest as he kicked the man hard in the stomach with both feet, sending him flying back hard. He knocked over the glass table and it shattered as people cried out. 

Percival had his wand but using it in the club was forbidden. Still, he stood up at once, tucking Newt behind him as his clothing flew to him with a small push of magic. Percival snarled at the other man and the glass on the ground shivered, ready to answer his call. To shred the man into bits. 

“Sir,” someone said to him, a hand raised placating. Four security members were on the scene at once, scooping up the stranger and binding him. Gagging him before he could even speak. 

“Our deepest apologies,” the one talking to Percival dais. He broke his gaze on the man and calmed himself, reaching back for Newt. The boy came to his side at once. His neck and right cheek were already turning red, they’d bruised. 

“I don’t want your apologies,” Percival told the security member sharply. “This never should have happened, it's clear the quality of this establishment is not what it once was. We’ll be leaving and won’t be returning.”

People whispered furiously as they went, Percival leading them out and Newt going without a word. They apparated straight home and Percival took Newt straight to his bedroom. Newt following without a word once more. Percival sat him on the bedside and went into the bathroom which had a stocked medical cabinet. Potions of every kind on hand and Percival picked a few for pain and bruising. 

“Drink,” Percival told him and Newt nodded, taking each one as he handed them to him. 

Once that was done, Percival thought maybe a bath or shower. 

Newt’s hand carefully touching him made him blink and look down at him properly. He expected Newt to be more shaken, scared and upset. But he looked so calm. He led Percival’s hand to his red cheek and Percival felt wrong touching him there.

“It’s ok,” Newt reassured him, voice so gentle. “I’m perfectly fine. I’ve dealt with far worse in my job. Nothing quite so repulsive, but all the same in terms of hurts, I’m fine.” 

“I’m sorry,” Percival breathed out, crouching down before the boy sitting on his bed. “I brought you there, I thought it was a safe place and then…”

“It was supposed to be, the way everyone reacted. People were rushing in to help before the workers came, wands out and everything.” Percival hadn’t realized that, too locked on the man who dared to hurt Newt, someone he would never know the name of. 

“And I’m not some delicate thing, I work in a dangerous field after all. I know how to mind myself,” Newt added. 

“You did,” Percival agreed. “Before I could blink you had him across the room. That was impressive.”

Newt flushed, but looked rather pleased, smiling at Percival. 

“I’m fine, so please stop looking like that,” Newt requested. Percival didn’t know how he must look, but he tried to reign his emotions in. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. 

“I’m sorry if I only upset you more,” Percival told him. 

“It’s alright,” Newt replied, reaching out to cup Percival’s face lightly. 

“No more clubs for awhile?” Percival asked and Newt blinked but nodded his head immediately. 

“I only go because you want me to.”

“Now I want you home, safe,” Percival said, dropping his head to rest in Newt’s lap. Those clever fingers running through hair after a moment. 

“Of course,” Newt agreed. 

They stopped going to clubs as requested. Newt seemed perfectly fine with it. Happy to invite Percival to his bed at night or visit him in the office to lay across his desk. If Percival’s wife had her suspicions, she couldn't prove anything. Newt didn't make a hard effort to hide from her, he never once seemed ashamed of what they were doing, but he didn’t let her find them either. It was Percival’s house and all he had to do was feel with his magic to know where his wife was inside the house. His servants also kept things discreet. They had worked for Percival long enough that if they realized what he was doing with Newt, they chose to cover it up for him.

So they kept up their affair. 

Percival used the relationship of being a stepfather to take Newt places. Events Newt actually wanted to be at, new exhibits for magical creatures or discussions of developing laws for magical creatures. Newt truly was impressive in his field, not shying away from a hard discussion with people on behalf of the creatures. Correcting beliefs on specific creatures or on them as a whole. He was passionate about what he did and it was something to watch. Percival found himself proud of the young man. 

They would go to plays and out to restaurants with Cassiopeia but Newt never seemed interested in them. He was much more willing to curl up on Percival’s office chair and talk about specific outdated laws on creatures or explain some new development he had worked on at the university. He was supposed to be a student but it was clear he was leading his professors. 

Somewhere along the line, Percival realized his father was right, that Newt had won him over as his mother had. Cassiopeia had seemed so perfect and now Newt did, the difference was Percival didn’t believe Newt was using him. He was at university on a scholarship and the life of the wealthy had no appeal to him. When Newt had travelled for a year to research he had stayed in simple motels, nothing terrible but never more than what was needed. He never bought anything overpriced either, anything outrageous in his room was something his mother had given him. No, when Percival thought about it, there was nothing he had that Newt needed. The boy could walk away from him at any time and Percival wouldn’t be able to stop him. 

The thought lingered in his head, that he had nothing to keep Newt with him. 

It snapped at his feet and Percival knew he was being foolish. 

But he refused to give Newt up. 

His soft lazy smile when he curled up on Percival’s chest after sex. The way he huffed at Percival when he worked past what Newt deemed ‘healthy’. His demure eyes always looking away and then catching Percival when they glanced up, so sharp and keen. 

He would keep him. 

How was the main issue. Marriage was an idea but that involved divorcing Cassiopeia and she would leave and take Newt with her at once. Percival needed Newt bound to him before he could send her away. He needed something that would go deeper than the bond of a mother and child. 

Perhaps a new bond of the like. 

Percival needed an heir. He wasn’t going to give up his family fortune to his extended family. His mother jewelry would be sold and her photo albums wouldn't be cared for. She wouldn’t have liked Cassiopeia much. She was more like Newt, happy in her garden, talking to Percival about magical plants and always a bit of dirt on her nails.

If Newt didn’t want to be a mother Percival could let him walk away. He would raise the child on his own. In the end, he knew he couldn’t keep Newt if he didn’t want to be there. He could only try to make it the most appetizing choice. 

With Newt being a member of his family, he went to Percival’s family doctor, who had worked with Graves for generations. No one questioned when Percival wanted access to Newt’s files. A male able to give birth to a child was an anomaly but it wasn’t something that had any risk. Some no-maj were born in the same way, bodies different on the inside. Unlike the brutal practices of those without magic, healers just used magic to rearrange everything in a harmonious way. So Newt had a womb in him, dormant but able to wake up with a bit of magical encouragement. 

Percival needed to slip Newt some potions for a few months and then work to impregnate him. He had already done such underhanded things to him, this was nothing. Giving him a new life to cherish. Percival would have an heir either way and if Newt left with his mother one day, a child would give him something to focus on. If Percival played his cards right, he might be able to use magic to ensure multiple children from Newt. Using surrogates to grow them. 

He would not lose Newt. 

“Try this,” Percival told Newt a few weeks after he decided. It was a small decanter, a fruit-flavoured drink with a lick of alcohol. Newt was in his office and they had abandoned his desk for the comfortable couch across from the fireplace. Newt was in the middle of retelling his day. He accepted the drink easily, sipping at it as he explained that the hippogriff had bowed which was very significant and a sign Newt was doing good work. 

Percival watched him a moment, Newt’s eyes shining with such a spark as he explained feather colorations.

“Am I going on too much?” Newt asked when he looked at Percival, pausing in his words. 

“Nonsense, a bit over my head however, explain to me why blue coloration is more important than grey again?”

Newt graced him with such a pleased smile as he launched into an explanation. 

They had always talked like this, back and forth about their respective jobs. Percival only now was realizing how significant it was.

“Either way, I’ve high hopes that we'll be able to help them heal and release them back into the wild within a few months.”

“That’s good, since you’ve been there it seems like the success rate has risen,” Percival commented. 

“Has it?” Newt asked, looking a bit curious as to why Percival would know such a thing. 

“Of course, I keep an eye on you, I want to know you're doing good, that you’re happy.” 

Newt huffed out, looking more amused than annoyed. He was very prickly about Percival using his influence to assist him, always wanting to achieve on his own. It was commendable but unfortunately not how the world worked. So Percival just cleared the way, made sure people who would want to knock Newt down couldn’t do so. He would rise up on his own merit, Percival was just making sure he could grow without being hindered. 

“Well, I’m doing just fine. And I’m very happy with my work. I’ve dreamed my whole life of working with magical creatures.”

“Yes, it’s clear you adore them. Is there any reason why?”

Newt thought a moment, sipping at his drink absently. 

“I've always felt they are...undervalued, overlooked. We treat something so wonderful so poorly. Even those who are sentient. Humans just decided they owned everything and could do as they pleased.”

Percival hummed in agreement. 

“We thought to help guide the world I’d like to believe, but too many things, creatures, places, morals, they all became expendable.”

“And they really aren’t,” Newt sighed out, watching the fire quietly. 

“Well, I have faith in you, changing how we see magical creatures,” Percival told him and that earned him a soft smile. 

Newt only needed a single dose once a month so it was easy enough to slip into things. They would eat together for lunch in Percival’s office sometimes. Or grab a light snack between meals. Either way, Percival managed to give Newt the potion needed to wake his womb up and coax it into preparing to carry a child. 

Percival just overestimated how much he could get away with really. 

The chill of autumn was just descending on the city when Newt grew a bit distant. He spent more time at work and visited Percival less in his office. 

“I haven’t been feeling well for a few weeks now,” Newt admitted when Percival asked him. They were in bed together, sex unfinished because Newt felt nauseous. 

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Percival frowned. “I’ll have an appointment made for you first thing in the morning.”

Newt peered at Percival as if trying to see something. His gaze was so intent, Percival felt caught for a second. 

“Alright,” Newt agreed. 

When he took his mother with him and didn’t invite Percival, he wasn’t surprised. It was a personal matter and Newt trusted his mother deeply. Percival needed to stay calm and wait, but he felt a flicker of unease. Anything the healer reported Percival would have access to as well. 

He was at work during the appointment and came home as usual, not seeking Newt out immediately. They all met at dinner and his wife and step-son both seemed calm instead of accusing. So Percival waited a bit into the meal to ask. 

“Hmm, he thinks I’ve taken potions that crossed and created an ill effect,” Newt answered and Percival didn’t have to feign concern. 

“I didn’t realize you took potions often, did the healer know what they were?”

Newt shook his head. 

“I take a few minor ones, to help ease my scent when I work with beasts. To prevent any illness they might have from transferring over. Typical things used in the field.”

Percival nodded, his mind trying to come up with the potions and their ingredients. The chances that Newt was in any danger was slim, minor potions rarely had enough potency to create dangerous effects. 

“It’s just the stomach aches?”

“A bit of dizziness as well. My appetite has been off as well,” Newt admitted. 

Percival glanced at his wife and Cassiopeia had her own worry in her gaze. 

“Perhaps you should take a break from work?” She requested and Percival knew immediately Newt would refuse. Sure enough, he shook his head in the negative. 

“Perhaps more breaks, take a bit more for lunch as well. Try snacking and the like, foods that are best for helping stomach aches and light heads.”

“I suppose,” Newt allowed and his mother nodded her head in agreement. 

“Please take care of yourself,” she said and Newt gave her a weak smile and nod. 

When the weekend came, Newt sought Percival out when his mother was gone from the house. Percival had been attempting to read over new laws being put forward but was happy for the break. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Newt told him, sitting beside Percival on the couch. They had fucked on it many times and it was a comfortable spot for them both. 

“Ask away,” Percival coaxed and Newt offered him a weak smile. 

“I was scared at first. I thought you might be poisoning me,” Newt admitted and Percival went very still. “But then I researched the symptoms and looked around the house for potions. It was a relief to see you just wanted to impregnate me.”

“Did you truly think I would poison you?” Percival asked. 

Newt blinked up at him, a touch caught off guard. 

“I suppose not. I would have been more panicked. Left the house or told my mother, but I stayed.”

Percival sighed out. 

“I didn’t know how else to keep you,” Percival admitted. He was caught and there was no reason to try and hide away. He had never lacked the courage to face his decisions. 

“Keep me?” Newt frowned. “I’m not a pet.”

“No, but you are wild. You want the world and when the time comes, I know you’re going to leave me behind.”

“And you thought a child would fix that?” Newt asked incredulously. He wasn’t overly mad but there was a defense up now and Percival had to tread very lightly. 

“I thought I could keep a part of you. I need an heir and I don’t want your sibling.” 

“Percival, this is...why not ask me to just stay if you’re so worried.”

Percival snorted. 

“Why would you stay? You’ve been very careful not to need me. Your job is your own, you’ve a budding career that can only go well. You're young and gorgeous and good in bed. So many of the people in those clubs would have stolen you if they could have. When the time comes and I send your mother away, I know she’ll want to retake you too.”

Newt watched Percival for a long moment, sighing out deeply. 

“You think when she goes I will as well, that’s what this is all about?” he cut it down to the bare bone so easily. 

“I’ve no intention of staying married to her. The only reason I haven’t divorced her is because I knew I’d lose you too.”

“And you never thought to just ask me, to talk about all this? Your mind immediately went to knocking me up?”

“I can admit it wasn’t a particularly clever idea, but I’ve already done such terrible things to you, what was one more, I thought.” 

“Terrible things? You mean sex? You think having sex with me is terrible?” The poor young man just looked confused now. 

“A proper man never would have laid a hand on you. He would have sent you away, caught his wife and divorced her. I was angry and petty, I enjoyed touching you knowing it would hurt her.”

Newt nodded, not remotely surprised. 

“And now?”

Percival paused, not expecting the question. 

“Was me having your child about getting back at her?” 

“No. I didn’t even consider her. I’m not… I don’t care anymore, about slighting her. Not like I used to. This began as something ill-meaning and now...I want you to be happy.”

“With you,” Newt added and Percival couldn’t argue that. 

“Yes. I want to keep you.”

“Keep me? Is it really so hard to say you want to be in a relationship with me?” Newt asked and Percival felt like he was the child. 

“I’m in a relationship with you already, a sinful dirty one that statistically won’t end well. But I want you to be in my life after, I want to be able to talk to you, touch you.”

“You’re more like my mother than you realize,” Newt mused and the comment stung Percival terribly. “You seem to go out of your way to self-sabotage, chase away what you want.”

Newt sat up from the couch, standing and looking down at Percival. 

“Did it never occur to you that if you just asked me to stay, I would?”

Without discussing the conversation, they carried on. After a few days, Percival sought Newt out one night and he huffed at Percival like he was a toddler coming to his parent’s bed. But he opened the blanket and welcomed Percival all the same. 

There was a new aspect about what they were doing. 

Percival’s hand caressing up Newt’s sides with more care, wanting to memorize every inch of him. Kissing his pretty mouth lingeringly, tasting him and wanting more. Soaking in every little breathy sound Newt made as Percival rocked inside him, working them both up and over. They still had hungrier sex but no matter how urgent, Percival found himself pressing kisses to Newt’s skin all the same, holding him close, all the same. The idea that Newt would choose him seemed impossible. Percival didn’t know how to bring it up again, how to ask him to stay. 

Cassiopeia caught them by sheer chance. 

Since her initial suspicion, Percival had taken care with her. He made sure she wasn’t around when he went looking for Newt, that she was off in some part of the city. The house wards were also set to warn him when she entered. Really, there was no reason Percival should have been caught canoodling with her son. 

But Newt could be so distracting. 

“You’re working too much again,” Was how he greeted Percival. Making him look up from his papers. It was just a bit of weekend work, to get ahead for next week. 

“Nonsense. Crime won’t stop if I do. I need to keep on top of this crime ring trying to find footing in the city.”

“The one you’ve busted multiple times and have an eye on every single member and suspected member?”

“Criminals can be clever,” Percival pointed out. Newt sighed as he sank into the chair across the desk. 

“I almost wish you were still plotting to ruin me or impregnate me, it gave you a hobby.”

This was how Newt chose to bring it up. Percival looked up disbelievingly at the boy and Newt managed a moment of looking innocent before an impish smile broke across his face. 

“I’ll show you ruin,” Percival growled, getting up from his chair. Newt laughed, slipping from his seat and towards the couch they usually had sex on when Percival’s desk was cluttered. He turned to face Percival, letting him pull him into his arms and kiss him roughly. Long fingers ran through Percival’s neat hair, mussing it up as Newt leaned into the kiss. Mouths parting and tongues touching. It was easy to let the kiss grow lewd, Percival’s hand wandering down to cup Newt’s pert ass through his trousers and squeeze. The couch was a few steps but they managed to reach it. Percival pinning Newt down to keep him still so he could open the collar of Newt’s shirt and attack his neck with wet kisses. 

Newt hummed in pleasure, running his hands over Percival’s shoulders. He gave such pretty sound when Percival used his teeth a bit, lightly scraping them down the line of that pale neck.

“Gorgeous thing, utter rascal.”

“You like to paint yourself the monster here,” Newt replied, pulling at Percival’s neck to kiss his mouth some more. Percival gripped Newt’s lower lip in his teeth, sinking in just a bit to make him squirm. 

“I’d take you for all I could, breed you up, keep you all for myself, my pretty little boy bride.” Percival growled, pushing his erection against Newt’s ass, lifting Newt’s thighs so he could slot himself against the curve tightly. 

“Little boy bride? I’m not some child,” Newt teased and Percival growled, pushing his cock against Newt’s ass again as he pulled back to undo Newt’s shirt. 

“No, you’re not. But compared to me? You’re just a young lovely thing and I’m the man who wants to gobble you up,” Percival told him, making Newt chuckle. “You laugh, but I literally tried to see you pregnant without consent, I guided you into sexual sin and taught you to service strangers.”

“Anything I did, I did so because I was willing, you’ve never forced anything on me until you tried to make me fertile. Even then. Not now, I’m not ready. But in a few years, I’d be willing to give you a few children.”

Percival paused, fingers tilling on the last button as he blinked down at Newt. It was meant to be teasing talk but the sincerity in the words stopped him. Newt looked embarrassed now, as if he had given too much away. Percival just had to lean in and kiss him again, much more sweetly now. Pressing his lips to Newts with such affection. 

“My darling,” he muttered, running a hand through Newt’s hair. Just the idea of a future together enough to make Percival’s heart thump hard in his chest. 

“What is this?” The sudden shrill voice of Cassiopeia ruined the moment. Percival jerked up but Newt moved faster hitting his head on Percival’s chin hard. Percival’s wife was standing in the door, looking utterly enraged. A bitter part of Percival smirked but he found that the majority of him was more focused on Newt. While Newt had never acted ashamed of what they were doing, he looked pained now. Shamefaced as his mother stood there staring at them. 

“This is me, getting back at you,” Percival announced, sitting back and getting off Newt. Percival wanted to have this out with his wife and finally be rid of her. He wanted Cassiopeia to blame him for sullying her darling boy. 

She stood into the room, face furious but her gaze wasn’t on him. She strode right past him to Newt, who was fumbling to sit up and do up his shirt. 

“Newton Artemis Scamander,” she hissed, so enraged as she hissed at her son. “What have you done? What were you thinking?”

“I..” Newt glanced at Percival a moment. “I wanted him, so I took him.”

Percival opened his mouth and closed it in pure shock at such a bold and untruthful declaration. 

“Newt, this is not a game, this is not… you can’t just take someone.”

Newt lifted his chin a touch, facing his mother in a way Percival had never seen him do before. 

“I know it’s not a game. Percival and I are going to get married, and we're going to have children together. A family, a life together.”

Cassiopeia sighed out like it was nonsense. 

“I’m not you,” Newt added, voice unsteady. “I don’t want a string of lovers. I want a husband I can love and be happy with.” 

“Lovers are much safer, Newt, this won’t end well.”

“You don’t know that,” Newt replied, chin quivering a touch. That was what made Percival step between them. Cassiopeia's glare turning to him as he blocked her view of her son. 

“I’m going to divorce you immediately, I've the paperwork ready for months. Once that’s done, I’ll wait a proper amount of time and then marry Newt.”

His wife watched him spitefully for a moment and then a cold cruel smile crossed her face. 

“Do you think it’ll be any different? That Newt won’t get bored with you? You work too much, you do nothing fun, you're an old bore. Before you know it, Newt will be running with someone much more handsome and younger, someone his own age. He’ll be cheating faster than I was.” 

“He’s not you,” Percival replied calmly, and the words stuck a truth that went deeper than he had realized before. “Newt won’t cheat on me, he would tell me, he would explain he wanted someone else. We would go from there.”

He felt the hand on his back, Newt stepping closer slowly, coming to his side. 

Cassiopeia's eyes fell back onto her son, disregarding Percival again, as if he was nothing. 

“I want you out,” he growled, enraged with how she was dismissing him. “Tonight. Take your things and go. I’ve set up an account for you, enough to live on until you find your next target.”

The woman scoffed at him. 

“You intend to just give me money?”

“Consider it a gift, for my new bride and future grandchildren.” 

Her gaze jumped to Newt, her mouth opened to argue once more and then she saw something in his gaze that made her stop. Something that was enough to make her turn and walk out. 

Newt sat on the couch once she was gone, his breath leaving him. His hands trembled as he gripped his knees. Percival took a knee and claimed his long fingers in his own calloused ones. 

“I didn’t mean for her to find out like this,” he confessed and Newt nodded his head. 

“She’s had an inkling for a long while, I think she thought it was something more shallow. Mom always wanted me to follow in her footsteps, lovers here and there instead of just one. Just one is dangerous, they can hurt you, you give them so much power,” Newt explained, looking up at Percival, their fingers entwined. 

“You do,” he agreed. “And you need to also give them trust that they won’t. Not intentionally.”

Newt nodded, a watery smile. 

“She’s going to go on a bender now. Drinking and carrying on, she’ll drag your name through the mud either way,” Newt explained. “Really, there isn’t much of a reason to wait to get married.”

Percival blinked. 

“You want to get married?”

“Don’t you?” Newt asked, looking unsure. “You never…”

“I never?”

“You talked about keeping me and having babies but never about marriage...I wondered....”

Percival let out a bark of shocked laughter. 

“I’d never sire a child without intentions to marry, secret or not. I would marry you right here and now if I could. I love you Newt.”

Newt flushed, smiling brighter now, blinking tears, everything overwhelming. He leaned in and kissed Percival quickly. 

“I love you too.”

Newt’s mother raged. She tried to seduce Percival and sent other people when she failed. She threw gorgeous men and women at Newt as well. Job opportunities across the world and all sorts of tantalizing offers to leave Percival. She likely sent Percival the same sort of things, to improve his career and such. 

Newt ignored them all and so did Percival. 

Percival was officially divorced from Newt’s mother in a week and the day the papers arrived he submitted the paperwork for a marriage license for them. 

Newt’s mother tried to shame Percival, talking about him abusing her son. But people only had to spend time with them for a few hours to see the genuine love between them. Newt made sure they could see that, that no matter how his mother dragged Percival’s name, those close to him could see him for who he was. They went out more to public places and Newt didn’t enjoy it, but it worked in Percival’s favour. Together they painted a picture of Percival being run around for years and finding love with Newt. They turned the story into something romantic and people loved a good gossipy romance. 

They married quietly in a private ceremony, using the old hand binding method, tying a ribbon across their joined hands and making promises and oaths to one another. 

Just the two of them. 

It was lovely and Newt knew he was going to do his best to make the man happy. He would give him children when he felt ready, a whole slew if he could. 

He knew his mother was scared, used to hiding away. She had hidden herself away and Newt as well. Ever wary and guarding them against humans. Newt did understand that. He knew most people would only see his mother as a creature and not a being. They treated magical creatures as inferior always. Newt hoped to change that one day. 

He did understand why his mother feared. Why she wanted him to have lovers for a short time and move on, less of a chance to ever be found out. But Newt wasn’t his mother, he was only half veela and his children would be a quarter, far more human than creature in people’s eyes. They would be accepted and the Graves name would also protect them. They wouldn’t know the life his mother had been forced to live or the fears Newt had been raised with. But as a boy, he had dreamed of having that simple life. A husband who loved him and happy children to raise up. Newt had dreamed of a happy ending. Instead of the houses where the rent was late or places they weren’t supposed to be staying in. The lovers of his mother coming and going, the times when she would sell herself. When they would find a nice man, she would eventually grow too scared to stay loyal. Staying with one partner only deepened the link. So she was always self-sabotaging, so sure no one would love her if they found her true nature. Newt grew up ever on the run in a sense, from their own nature. His mother telling him that people would hate them if they found out, that they would hurt them. The wizarding world wasn’t kind to other beings, that much was common knowledge. Newt always feeling a pit of dread when people talked about sentient magical creatures like they were animals. Newt had always been afraid. And when his mother lost herself and forgot to eat, Newt had to take care of her. He always had and always would, but as an adult, he could look back and see that he was forced to grow up much too young. Ten-year-olds usually didn’t have to cook and clean the house on their own. Didn’t have to make sure their mother got up and bathed and ate. So Newt dreamed of a happy family life and felt guilty for it, he should be more grateful to have a mother who was there, who loved him. But he still dreamed of one day. Of a future family and content life. 

If the human world found out about them one day, they might scorn Newt, even hunt him down like they would his mother. But Newt knew his children would be safe with their father, Percival would never see harm come to them. Newt was sure of that. There was no doubt in him that Percival wouldn’t love his children dearly and use all his power to keep them safe. 

He might even do the same with Newt if he didn’t disillusion himself that their love was magical. It was a myth that Newt could control his veela pull, that he could make some people lust him and deflect others. That’s not how it worked at all. That’s why it was so lovely to play in the club, no one could find him after they had that first addicting taste. 

The longer Percival stayed with Newt, the more he was drawn in, but what humans never seemed to understand was that it was mutual. Newt was falling just as deep. He was tying himself to Percival in a way that would never break for him. He was falling in love with both soul and body. 

It was why his mother was so worried, scared for him. When lovers left her, she felt the break, the withdrawal from them, weeks of recovering after a few years with them. If Newt stayed with Percival for more than that, then parting from him could kill him. Newt understood why his mother was so frightened. 

But Newt had faith in the man he had chosen. One day when he was ready, perhaps before they tried for children, Newt would tell Percival. He would confess to the man and explain everything to him. He would make him see that their love was real. Newt believed in Percival, that he would be able to see that. 

So, for now, Newt would work his career and help the world understand creatures were just like them. He would publish proper books and fight for their rights. Perhaps even help pass laws to protect them, to demand respect. He would deepen the link with Percival and build a strong trust and bond with him. And then he would tell him his greatest secret, and after that, they would make a family. 

They would have children and raise them with love and not teach them to be afraid; they would be free. Newt would have his husband, whom he loved dearly and a family to raise with him. He would make people realize that creatures were their equals. 

He would have that happy ending he dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! :3


End file.
